No todas las promesas son vacías
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Neal ayuda a Peter a cumplir la promesa en su aniversario. Ambientado en el capitulo piloto, después que Neal llega a vivir a la casa de June. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

**No todas las promesas son vacías**

_Neal ayuda a Peter a cumplir la promesa en su aniversario._

_Ambientado en el capitulo piloto, después que Neal llega a vivir a la casa de June. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, __spanking_

_Y he tonado algunas escenas textuales de la serie. Espero lo disfruten._

"Luces como un dibujito." Dijo Peter después de verle a bajar las escaleras.

"Este es un clásico Rat Pack. Es un Devore."

"Lo siento, Dino. ¿De detendrás con el sombrero? Vamos. Vámonos."

"Estás molesto… Uvas verdes."

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Mira, me dices cual regla he roto y haré dedo y volveré a la cárcel yo mismo.

"Para empezar...¿mm?, Trabajo duro. Hago bien mi trabajo. Y no tengo una vista de Manhattan de 10 millones de dólares que compartir con una estudiante de arte de 22 años mientras bebemos expreso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Por qué no?, Porque no se supone que lo haga. La cantidad de trabajo que hago equivale a ciertas cosas en el mundo real. Sin capuchino en las nubes."

"Mira, averiguaré dónde June compra el café, si es tan importante para ti."

"No es por el café."

"Creo que lo es."

"No, no lo es. Es lo que hace que te metas en problemas. Esto es el principio de aquellos esquemas que conducen a los fraudes que no consiguen cerrarse

"Creo que es algún asado italiano sortof"

"Sube al auto."

Mientras en casa de los Burke, Elizabeth esta nuevamente en la habitación que había preparado para su hijo, que en estos momentos ya tendría que tener 20 años, ella pasaba las tardes que en que simplemente no resistía ir al trabajo, ella tenia una vida feliz, pero no podía disfrutarlo sin el hijo que les habían arrebatado cuando apenas eran unos niños, con Peter habían decidido no tener mas hijos hasta poder encontrar a su pequeño, pero ya habían perdido casi toda esperanza de encontrarlo, pues sus padres lo habían dado en adopción al momento de nacer y solo al morir el padre de El le confeso que era un niño y que se lo habían dado a una buena familia, Peter había lo había ingresado como niño secuestrado en los registros del FBI, pero a pesar de los años su hijo aun sin nombre no había aparecido.

En el auto Peter le conversaba a Neal del caso del holandés y de como solo si tenían éxito podrían ampliar el trato para mantenerlo fuera de la cárcel.

"¿Peter pero tu quieres trabajar conmigo?"

"No lose" dijo indiferente, pero en fondo no quería que el chico volviera a la cárcel, de todos los delincuentes que había encerrado Neal fue el único en que no lo disfruto, para él Neal era solo un crío que le hacia falta una buena zurra, no cuatro años en prisión y si podía mantenerlo alejado de la cárcel el hará todo lo posible.

"vamos Peter hacemos un buen equipo" dijo pegándole en el brazo.

"Basta baquero, ¿Neal ya te hiciste los exámenes?"

"Si papá" dijo molesto, pues Peter lo había obligado a someterse a una pila de exámenes médicos antes de ir a atrabajar.

"¿y como salieron?"

"apto para el trabajo" dijo mostrando el pase medico. "para que era el ADN"

"Por si mures incinerado o irreconocible" dijo sin apartar la vista del camino.

"PETER eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?"

"es para seguridad" pero al ver la cara de preocupación del chico agrego "Mira a todos los que trabajamos en el FBI nos toman el ADN por protocolo, pero nadie de nuestra división lo a necesitado" y vio como el joven relajaba su mirada.

"¿donde vamos?"

"a mi casa, voy a recoger unos papeles y vuelvo, tu te quedas en el auto"

Peter fue a recoger los papeles y vio la cartera de El supuso donde estaba.

"Cariño, pensé que estabas en el trabajo"

"Nunca lo recuperaremos" dijo abrazando a su marido y dando rienda suelta a sus lagrimas.

"Seguiremos buscando"

"Cuanto más Peter, ninguno de los investigadores ha encontrado siquiera a la familia a la que se lo dieron"

"Elizabeth no dejare de buscar a nuestro hijo hasta que me muera, te juro que algún día lo encontraremos" dijo dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

Neal se había aburrido de esperar y decidió entrar.

"PETER" y agrego para si "sencillo pero lindo"

En la pieza al escuchara al Neal

"ese chico o lo mato o lo mando de vuelta a prisión" dijo secándose la cara

"CAFFREY te dije que esperaras en el auto"

"Pero Peterrrrrrr te demoraste mucho y estaba aburrido" gimoteó

"Podrías volver a prisión entonces"  
"Peter" intervino Elizabeth "tu debes ser Neal"

"Encantado" en eso aparece Satchmo y se le tira encima para jugar "hey amiguito" dijo Neal haciéndole cariño. Peter contemplaba la imagen ese chico parecía mucho menor de 25 años tomo nota mental averiguar si esa era su verdadera edad.

"Espérame en el coche. Ahora, voy a decirle adiós a mi mujer."

"Oh, vale." Y luego se dirigió a El "Ha sido un placer conocerte."

"Un placer conocerte después de todos estos años."

Después que Neal salio.

"volver pronto y no nos daremos por vencidos cariño"

"Te amo"  
"y yo a ti"

Después de mucha investigación y 'ayuda externa' Neal sabia quien el holandés por lo que se dirigió donde Peter he irrumpió imprudentemente en su oficina

"CAFFREY" grito molesto por la imprudencia, por el amor de Dios nadie le había enseñado modales a este chico

"Sé quién es el holandés." Dijo exaltado

"Ilumíname" dijo mucho menos molesto

"Curtis Hagen. Es un restaurador de arte, uno de los mejores del mundo, pero su propio trabajo nunca despegó. Es particularmente bueno restaurando Goyas. Esto es de lo que se trata. Peter El bono es su propia manifestación."

"Interesante teoría. ¿Cómo lo pruebas?"

"Él lo firmó."

"Creo que nos daríamos cuenta de la firma escondida en la esquina."

"Peterrrrrr" dijo entre molesto y desilusionado, no sabia porque pero quería agradarle y no solo para que no lo devolviera a prisión había algo en el que lo hacia cada vez demostrarle que era mejor.

"Muéstrame"

"Mira en los pantalones del campesino español, ¿Qué ves?, las iniciales C y H."

"No lo sé. Esto está... esto esta estirado."

"Este bono es una obra maestra. Si yo hubiera hecho algo tan bueno, lo habría firmado. Las falsificaciones en las que me pillaste, las firmé."

"¿Dónde?"

"Mira el sello del banco bajo la luz polarizada de a momentos." Sin darse cuenta que con eso le daba una pista para saber que otras cosas había falsificado. "Hagen esta haciendo una restauración de la iglesia en la calle tercera. Podemos parar por ahí de camino."

En el camino Neal recordó que estaba pronto el aniversario de Peter.

"¿Grandes planes para el fin de semana?"

"Uh, ya sabes, tengo que arreglar el fregadero, ver el partido."

"¿Con Elizabeth?"

"Si. Si, a ella le va esto, y qué, ¿eso es bueno? Le gusta ver a los Gigantes."

"¿Incluso en vuestro aniversario?"

"Hace seis meses que lo veo venir y cada vez me da en los dientes."

"Relájate, hombre. Aún tienes algunos días."

"No. Eso es lo que sucedió el año pasado. Dije que lo compensaría con algo especial, no con un simple saque de corner de Donatella...y un revolcón en las sábanas."

"Salta la cena."

"Hemos estado casados por una década, que no interrumpa mas."

"Ok, Romeo, vamos a... vamos a resolver el problema. ¿En qué se interesa?"

"¿Sexualmente?"

"No. No, existencialmente. ¿Qué le hace sentirse viva?"

"Me he quedado en blanco."

"¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? Cuando me perseguías, sabías mi número de pie, a qué hora me levanta por la mañana.

"Eso es trabajo. Muy diferente."

"Entonces, ¿una relación no es trabajo?"

"Oh no, no. No vas a darme lecciones de relaciones. Mi esposa no cambió su identidad y huyó del país para alejarse de mi…" "Eso fue duro. No no quise decir eso."

"Sí, lo hiciste... ¿Ella realmente huyó del país?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Francia? ¿Se fue a Francia?"

"No lo se… ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"¡No! No más consejos de pareja desde este lado del coche. Llama al Dr. Phil, ¿de acuerdo?"

Después de varios minutos de silencio Peter por fin rompió el silencio.

"Necesito tu ayuda con esto."

"¿Hagen?"

"No Elizabeth, creo que veré su cuenta visa pujas en eBay, alquiler de películas, libros de la biblioteca. Gracias, Ley Patriota."

"Así que vas a espiar a tu propia esposa"

"¿Quieres intercambiar impresiones?"

"Tocado." Después de unos instantes agrego "no creo que vayas a encontrar la respuesta dentro de una lista de pujas."

"Entonces ayúdame con esto, ¿vale? Tú eres el romántico… Quiero decir, ¿por qué es tan importante esa botella?"

"Es un Burdeos del '82."

"Sí. Cuesta 800 dólares cada una."

"Así es cuando está llena. Yo la vacío"

"¿Vacía?"

"Mira, cuando Kate y yo nos conocimos, no teníamos nada."

"Tenía esa botella y solía rellenarla con cualquier vino barato que pudiéramos permitirnos. Nos hubiéramos sentado en aquel apartamento de mierda y nos la habríamos bebido con pizza fría fingiendo que vivíamos en la Costa Azul"

"¿Cómo funcionaba eso para ti?"

"No lo hacía. Porque aquella botella era una promesa hacia una vida mejor. Lo que Kate obtuvo fue un tipo encerrado durante media década. ¿Le haces a Elizabeth promesas, Peter?"

"¿O piensas que lo que realmente quiere son velas de adelfa o lo que remate en Internet?"

Peter Volvió al silencio la única promesa que le hacia era encontrar a su hijo y realmente no sabia cuando lo conseguiría.

Después en entrevistar Hagen, este decidió adelantar su viaje a España.

'_Si estás en lo correcto acerca de Hagen, tenemos una semana para conectarlo con el bono. Si lo perdemos el día 19... Neal, si lo perdemos, vuelves a prisión. No puedo salvarte' _eran las únicas palabras que sonaban en su cabeza, el no podía volver a prisión, no soportaría cuatro años más, se torturaba pensando porque se había escapado si solo había conseguido una botella vacía y si uniese esperado un par de meses más tendría la misma botella pero la diferencia es que podría haber tenido la libertad de buscarla, porque tenia que se tan idiotamente romántico, pero así era él y ahora estaba atrapado con esa tobillera y leyendo el manual de FBI, en vez de poder buscar a Kate.

"eso es la tobillera" dijo para si toma las llaves de June y se fue a la bodega.

En casa de Peter lo despierta el teléfono donde le dicen que se escapo, Peter va prontamente al encuentro de estupido muchacho.

"demonios Neal en que estaba pensando" fue repitiendo una y otra vez mientras conducía, pero fue interrumpido por una llamada.

"agente Burke"

"Lo hemos encontrado" Peter aun desconcertado se refería a Neal, María no sabia de Neal

"¿María?" dijo frenado en seco, por suerte la calle estaba vacía.

"si Peter lo hemos encontrado"

"¿Donde? ¿Como?"

"No lo creerás, en el FBI"

"¿QUE?"

"si nos llegaron unas muestras del los nuevos y hubo una coincidencia, Peter lo revise cinco veces tenia que estar segura antes de llamarte"

"Quien es" tratando de hacer una nota de todos los postulantes que había entrevistado.

"Neal Caffrey"  
"es imposible, tiene 25"

"Peter lo revise cinco veces no hay ningún error… piensa en esto, a tu hijo se lo dieron a una familia posiblemente al inscribirlo hicieron algo"

"¿7 años?" pero recordó que Neal era un falsificador y que de alguna parte tenia que haber aprendió. De pronto quedo helado Neal era su hijo, había metido preso a su hijo, jamás se lo perdonaría, y ahora tenía que perseguirlo nuevamente.

"María gracias, se donde esta nos vemos pronto" dijo cortando. Comenzó a conducir lo más pronto posible y mientras veía la forma de sacar del problema a ese chico, no ese chico no, su chico Neal era su chico.

Cuando finalmente lego actúo de lo mas profesional, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver lo listo que era su hijo, escapo para que lo persiguieran y pudieran entrar sin una orden, lo habían conseguido tenían al holandés y los bonos pero tenia que terminar con la manía de Neal de arriesgarse y torcer las reglas a su antojo.

"Neal al auto" le ordeno con una voz de autoridad que solo le da el hecho de ser padre, Neal ni siquiera se atrevió a argumentar el ser tratado como un niño y partió rápidamente al coche de Peter.

En FBI Peter le ordeno a Neal quedarse en su oficina mientras el hablaba con su jefe. El ya estaba al tanto del hijo da Peter pero fue una sorpresa que Neal fuera su hijo, después de muchas discusiones y de llamar al fiscal de Neal, modificarían el acuerdo ya que Neal había sido encarcelado siendo menor no podían meterlo nuevamente a la cárcel y que mas encima el podría demandar al Estado, lo dejarían bajo la exclusiva tutela de Peter y Elizabeth pero que no arriesgaría volver a la cárcel (claro que eso no se lo dirían al él), y que podría seguir trabajando el FBI como consultor porque Peter encontraba que era una buena forma de enrielar a su hijo. Después de desearle suerte lo dejaron marcar.

Peter cerró la perta con llave de su oficina y cerro las persianas, eso asusto a Neal

"que vas a matarme"

"tenemos que hablar"

"Peter vamos tienes que llegar a celebrar tu aniversario" al ver que Peter no reaccionaba "Vamos lo tenia todo controlado, capturamos a los chicos malos" le sonrío.

"Cuando teníamos quince años con Elizabeth nos embarazamos, nuestros padres no estaban de acuerdo y trataron que ella perdiera el bebe, pero logramos llevarlo a termino, pero cuando nació ni siquiera pudimos verlo no supimos que era un niño hasta que el padre de El estaba muriendo y le rogó que lo escuchara"

"por que me cuentas esto, ¿Kate estaba embaraza? ¿Tengo un hijo?, Peter me visitaba siempre me habría dado cuenta"

"a los 16 nos emancipamos y no volvimos a hablar con nuestros padres, no podíamos después que nos robaron a nuestro bebe, salimos adelante nos casamos pero jamás dejamos de buscarlo, contratamos investigadores, el FBI lo ha tenido como prioridad todos estos años y hoy hubo una coincidencia, con una muestra que salio de aquí"

"si estas tratando de decir, mira Peter esta mal, las fechas no cuadran tengo 23"

"Creí que tenias 25"  
"si, lo que sea, no 20" Peter se limito a entregarle el resulto del ADN, Neal quedo con la boca abierta. "yo sabia que era adoptado, lo descubrí cuando me di cuenta que mi cerificado de nacimiento estaba adulterado, nos enfrascamos en una discusión con papá y me fui jamás volví a verlos o a saber de ellos, no voy a decir que no me querían o que no retrataban bien pero, eran diferentes con sus otros hijos, cuando corrí espere que fueran por mi pero no fue así, cuando me di por vencido después de tres días volví a casa y aceptar el castigo que quisieran por haber huido, sabes como es armarse de valor a los 16 años cuando sabes que te van a dar una paliza (hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar las nalgadas que le daban sus padres) pero lo hice y cuando volví a casa se habían marchado, había una nota que decía _'Querido Neal, tuvimos que irnos por el trabajo de tu padre, llamamos, aquí hay dinero para el pasaje y esta la dirección, te amamos mamá y papá'_ ahí me termine de convencer que no era de la familia a sus hijos no los hubiesen dejado, los hubiesen buscado y llevado a casa, al poco tiempo conocí a Kate ella tenia 18 y bueno tu sabes no me iba a mirar si sabia que tenia 16 así que me las ingenie para tu sabes tener 18 y bueno al poco tiempo comenzaron los 'supuestos delitos' y comenzaste a perseguirme" se mordió el labio inferior derecho y agrego tímidamente "papá" y le dio una sonrisa triste "siento no ser lo que esperabas, pero no tienes que decirle a nadie" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Peter jamás había esperado esto el estaba preparado para gritos insultos no para una disculpa, él le debía una disculpa su hijo por haber permitido que se lo arrebataran no su bebe.

"te quiero hijo y voy a hacer honesto contigo no estoy para nada feliz con tu comportamiento y eso lo veremos a continuación, pero eres un hombre bueno y eso es lo único que un padre puede pedir" dijo abrazando a su muchacho y vio esa sonrisa que tantas veces le había irritado tanto ahora la encontraba maravillosa.

"no puedo tener 20 años"

"mañana cumples 21, nos casamos el día de tu cumpleaños, era el único regalo que podíamos darte y tu eras el único regalo que queríamos"

"que va a pasar conmigo ahora" pregunto un tanto asustado "voy a volver a la cárcel"  
"No, hice un trato por eso te hice esperar, estas libre bajo mi vigilancia y de Elizabeth y la tobillera mantiene pero tal vez podamos cambiarlo por un dispositivo mas cómodo como un reloj, pero lo que sea lo tendrás hasta que yo lo decida y eso será cuando pueda confiar que no iras tras Kate, si quieres te ayudare a buscarla, pero tu no pones un pie fuera de tus dos millas o te daré las nalgadas de tu vida esta claro"

"si, señor… pero soy muy grande para eso"

"no, y eso va a pasar, seguirás trabajando para el FBI los cuatro años acordados previamente pero eso será compatible con tus estudios"

"estudiar, siempre quise ir a la universidad pero no teníamos dinero y cuando lo conseguí 'alguien' me metió preso" dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"si hubiese sabio que eras mi hijo no hubieses pasado cuatro años en prisión pero te hubiese pegado cada noche de esos cuarto años"  
"creo que la prisión fue una buena idea papá" y Peter le sonrío "¿Que?"

"Me gusta que me llames papá"

"y a mi llamarte papá… ¿puedo seguir teniendo 25?"

"no" odiaba cuando Peter, no Peter odiaba cuando papá hacia eso.

"pero papá, si lo descubren puedo meterme en mas problemas" gimoteó

"Es parte del trato, cualquier cosa ilegal que se descubra tu trasero lo paga conmigo"

"pero papáaaaaaaaaaaa"

"pero nada, ahora tenemos que ver lo de esta noche"

"atrapamos a los chicos malos"

"joven, rompiste el trato te pudieron haber vuelto a encerrar y lo peor de todo es que te expusiste al peligro sin ningún medio de seguridad"

"pero estaba en la cámara de seguridad"

"que no sabias que existía"

"pero" fue cortado por Peter.

"creo que ya sabes como va esto" dijo poniéndose de pie y tomo el brazo de su hijo.

"NO, no papá, no quieres hacerlo" tratando de soltase.

"no, no quiero hacerlo, pero lo voy hacer y lo haré cada vez que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo." Dijo dejándolo caer sobre sus rodillas, y las palmadas comenzaron por un tiempo solo se escucharon los sonidos de las palmadas

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT Neal se mordía la boca para no gritar pero se dio por vencido y comenzó a hacer diferentes tipos de ruido SWAT Owww SWAT SWAT HAAAAA SWAT SWAT Duele SWAT SWAT SWAT Oww SWAT SWAT PARA PARA SWAT SWAT AHUCH SWAT SWAT DETENETE SWAT SWAT SWAT PAPÁ PARA SWAT SWAT SWAT ME DUELE empezó a llorar pero en todo el rato no dejaba de tratar de salir de esa posición y Peter francamente se estaba cansando de la actitud de Neal y por supuesto no quería prolongarlo por mas tiempo de todas las veces que imaginó reunirse con su hijo esta jamás fue una de ellas, sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba asiendo le desabrocho el pantalón a su hijo que de la sorpresa dejo de moverse.

"papá que haces"

"que crees hijo, no quiero tener que repetir esto así que dejare muy claro el punto" y le bajo el pantalón

SWAT OWWWWWWW quedo sin habla SWAT SWAT SWAT AHUCHHHhhhhhhhhhh SWAT SWAT DUELE PAPAAAAAAAA

SWAT SWAT SWAT "nunca vas a volver a escapar" dijo en un tono que no ameritaba discusión. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"SI, SI SEÑOR" SWAT SWAT y Peter fuera de toda lógica para Neal le bajo de un tirón el boxers hasta medio muslo

"no papá, dije que no más escapadas lo juro" dijo tratando de subirse la ropa o al menos tapar su trasero con una mano, Peter sabia que no sacaba nada con pedirle que la corriera el no lo habría hecho así que se limito a sujetarle con fuerza pero con cuidado la mano y dejarla sobre su espalda.

SMACK "haaaaaaaauuuuuuuu" SMACK SMACK "papáaaaaaa" SMACK "dueeelee muchoooooooo" SMACK SMACK SMACK "Nunca te vuelvas a exponer al peligro de esa manera tan imprudente me oyes" SMACK SMACK SMACK

"siiiiiii" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "papi duueeeleeee, no mas papito" dijo llorando sin mas fuerzas, Peter había pensado darle dos palmadas particular mente fuerte para terminar la conversación pero su corazón no lo resistiría, lo dio vuelta con mucho cuidado y le dijo

"tranquilo bebe, papi por fin te tiene" lo meció hasta que Neal se calmo un poco. "mañana hablaremos de las reglas pero hijo no mas mentiras ni delitos, por favor no quiero volver a tener que pasar por esto"

"yo tampoco" lloro "y pensar que yo creí que las palmadas de Frank eran malas"

"hijo si tenemos que repetir la lección esto te parecerá un paseo en la playa en comparación con lo que te daré y vuelve a exponerte al peligro y te pegare con algo más que la mi mano" Neal se limito a mover la cabeza de arriba a bajo en señal de afirmación. Peter le ayudo a acomodarse la ropa y le dijo.

"listo para ir a casa, que si nos apuramos le podemos dar el regalo de aniversario a tu mamá"

"Listo" dijo sonriendo quien hubiese pensado que acababa de tener palmadas si el solo hecho que Peter le diera que iría a conocer a su mamá le iluminaba el rostro.

"Vamos" pero antes de abrir la puerta le seco las lagrimas del rostro

"no hay nadie a fuera verdad"

"nadie pequeño"

El viaje a casa fue una tortura trataba de estar lo menos apoyado posible

"pudiste esperar a llegar a casa para tu sabes" dijo rojo de vergüenza aquí estaba un delincuente de 21 años teniendo palmadas por su padre, pero no le importo al menos tenia a su padre y no podría haber tenido mejor suerte.

"no quería tener que pegarte en tu primer día en casa, y Neal estas castigado, no hay salidas, no televisión ni postre por una semana" _'cuando me convertí en mi padre'_ pensó con horror "a partir de pasado mañana, no hay castigo el día del cumpleaños"

"gracias"

Cuando llegaron finalmente Neal estaba aterrado.

"si quieres esperas aquí"

"no lose"

Peter abrió la puerta y Neal entro detrás de él

"cariño ya estoy en casa"

"feliz aniversario" y se detuvo cuando vio a Neal, la cara se le puso seria, Neal jamás había tenido tanto temor "Usted joven esta en tantos problemas"

"lose"

"ya me encargue, Elizabeth Burke que es lo único en la vida que quieres para tu aniversario"

"Lo encontraste" dijo al mismo momento que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de alegría, y vio como Neal se mordía el labio internamente con unos ojos expectantes, que ella supo de inmediato la respuesta "es nuestro bebe" esa no era una pregunta ella lo estaba firmando, abrazo a su hijo, con tanta fuerza que casi lo deja sin respiración.

"mamá no puedo respirar"

"dilo de nuevo"

"no puedo respirar" El lo libero solo un poco

"no mamá dime mamá"

El la miro con tanto amor "Mamá"

"espere 21 años para oírlo"

"mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, tendrás que acostumbrarte porque pienso decirlo mucho y todo el tiempo" dijo dándole pequeños picotazos en la mejilla esta familia era 1000 veces mejor que la que siempre imagino "y tendrás que acostúmbrate rápido porque me tienes que soportarme por lo menos por los próximos 4 años mamá"

"yo no tengo que soportarte bebe, yo no te dejare ir jamás"

"yo no me opongo… mamá"

"tienen hambre"

"la verdad un poco"

"Ven toma asiento, mientras preparo algo de comer" Neal vio las sillas y movió la cabeza en negación

"que ocurre"

"Papá me tu sabes" dijo rojo de vergüenza

"¿que bebe?"

Peter por fin intervino "mi mano tubo una pequeña charla con el trasero de nuestro hijo"

"PETER"

"casi hace que lo metan a la cárcel de nuevo, tuve que usar todas mis influencias y amenazar a medio mundo para poder mantenerlo después de fugarse esta noche pero lo peor de todo es que casi hace que lo maten" eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Peter.

"NEAL CAFFREY BURKE, tienes algo que decir"

"Que te quiero… mucho… mamá"

"nunca mas o me pondré en la fila para charlar con tu trasero"

"si señora" dijo bajado la mirada "me gusta como suena"

"y a mi" dijo Peter "lo arreglaremos, Neal Caffrey Burke"

Después de cenar Elizabeth y Peter le mostraron la casa en especial su pieza, le dieron su presente de cumpleaños y Neal al recibirlo les dijo

"ustedes son mi mejor regalo"

"y tu el nuestro" dijo Peter

"feliz aniversario" dijo El

Esa noche decidieron dormir todos juntos pues no querían separase de su hijo y este aniversario fue justo como Peter había prometido lo compenso con algo especial, no con un simple saque de corner de Donatella... y un revolcón en las sábanas.

Sino como sugirió Neal cumpliendo las promesas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambientado en el capitulo Dos

Desde que habían descubierto que Neal era su hijo, Peter era mucho mas sobre protector pero para Neal eso no era lo peor porque parecía que esa fiebre les había bajado a todos en el FBI. Después de terminar el caso 'del Fantasma' donde Neal fue amenazado con un arma Peter estuvo a punto de dejarlo trabajando solo en al oficina.

"NO ME PASO NADA" le grito furioso después de tener que escuchar como su padre lo regañaba delante de todo el FBI claro que los gritos empezaron inmediatamente después de que no estallo la bomba, pero Neal se había mordido la lengua para no contestarle en publico por si a su padre se le ocurría tener una 'charla' en medio de la plaza, pero cuando se sintió tratado como un nenito en el FBI no pudo soportarlo más y estallo.

"No tenias que estar ahí" le dijo muy severamente.

"ACABO DE SALVAR TU CULO POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA" y con eso hubo un silencio rotundo en toda la sala. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de su error, pero él no iba a ceder.

"Neal Caffrey Burke vete a casa en este instante y que tu madre me llame enguanto llegues"

"estoy en horario de trabajo y es lo que pretendo hacer" dijo dando le la espalda y comenzó a caminar. La lucha de poder ya estaba desatada y todos expectantes de quien ganaría, Peter se tuvo que contener de no pegarle en el acto pero cuando lo iba a seguir Hughes lo detuvo y le dijo

"se lo que quieres hacer, pero dime como podría volver tu hijo si lo haces" Peter lo miro como diciéndole 'entonces que hago' "yo me encargo" y fue su jefe el que fue al encuentro con su hijo.

"Neal, vas a salir en este instante le pedirás perdón a tu padre y harás lo que te ordene"

"no" dijo desafiante.

"tu me perteneces por los próximos 4 años pero si en este instante no haces lo que te ordene en ves le daré a Peter la libertad de aplicar la sanción que estime conveniente aquí el FBI dime realmente quieres eso"

"No señor" Neal tenia claro la disciplina que aplicaría su padre. "voy a pedir disculpa y haré lo que me ordeno el agente Burke" dijo saliendo. Pero él estaba enojado que se creían todos con derecho a tratarlo como un niño pequeño el hasta hace un par de días tenia 25 y se llamaba Neal Caffrey y era un delincuente abandonado por sus padres hoy era Neal Caffrey Burke un joven de 21 y amado y protegido por sus padres no pudo dejar de sonreír al recordar el día en que fueron a inscribir a su hijo como correspondía y cuando les preguntaron como podía ser eso Elizabeth no pudo contener las lagrimas al contar lo del secuestro y la confusión de las edades, Neal Burke tenia su hoja de vida limpia, pues Caffrey quedo como segundo nombre y el no había cometido ningún delito, si todo eso lo habían hecho sus padres por el y él aquí gritando y desafiando a su padre.

"Lo siento papá, pero no podía dejar que te pasara nada" dijo tratando de excusarse.

"Lo se Neal, pero ahora…" fue cortado por Neal.

"Voy a casa" y salio cabizbajo como un adolescente regañado en publico el no quería ver a nadie, el perdió la batalla y su padre ni siquiera tubo que hacer algo.

Peter llamo a El para ponerla al tanto de la situación y el podría jurar que jamás la había oído tan enojada.

"HIZO QUE… Y TE GRITO ESO… tu hijo esta en tantos problemas" y corto furiosa en cuanto se calmo se fue a casa a esperar a su mocoso malcriado.

Después de media hora llego Neal.

"hola mamá" trato de sonreír inocente.

"Hola" y le dio la mirada de estas en problemas joven.

"papá dijo que lo llamaras" dijo mirando al suelo pues supuso que Peter ya le había avisado sino porque estaría en casa.

"Neal prepárate para la cama y me esperas frente a una esquina en tu habitación"

"Mamá es muy temprano aun"

"ahora" No le quedo otra que obedecer. "quiero que pienses en todo lo que hiciste mal hoy" dijo mientras veía a su hijo subir a su habitación.

Veinte minutos después subía Elizabeth a hacer frente a su hijo.

"Neal puedes venir" Neal quedo petrificado cuando vio sobre su cama el cepillo de pelo de su madre y el por experiencias pasadas sabia lo que significaba.

"Mamá tienes que creerme"

"hijo que paso hoy"

Neal no podía sacar los ojos del cepillo pero se a pronto a contestar su madre estaba demasiado enojada.

"Desde que se enteraron que soy hijo de papá todos me tratan diferente papá hoy me marginaron de la misión y yo quería ayudar y me metí al camión del FBI y ayude a salvar a papá y a la testigo después corrí persiguiendo al fantasma y el me amenazo con un arma pero ya había aun agente y lo apunto y a mi no me paso nada, después le dijeron a papá y me empezó a retar en medio de la plaza y siguió retándome todo el camino y cuando llegamos al FBI ya no lo soporte más y le grite de vuelta y el me dijo que viniera a casa y yo no le obedecí y Hughes me amenazo con dejar que papá me sancionara en la oficina si no pedía perdón y obedecía y aquí estoy" dijo mirando el piso

"sabes hubieses salido con un reto y a lo más un castigo si te hubieses quedado en la camioneta pero te expusiste al ir a perseguir al delincuente"

"pero es lo que hago"

"ya no, joven creo que usted sabe como va esto" Neal movió la cabeza en negación y trato de huir pero Elizabeth sabiamente había serrado al puerta con llave se acerco a su rebelde muchacho y lo tomo de una oreja y lo llevo a la cama.

"Suélteme mamá me duele"

Cuando llegaron a la cama Elizabeth le dijo

"Abajo los pantalones y recuéstate en mis rodillas"

"no mami plisssssssss"

"ahora" Neal cerró los ojos y se decía esto no esta pasando pero si estaba pasando y no tenia otra opción que hacer lo que su madre le ordeno, cuando estuvo sobre las rodillas de El esta le bajo los boxers

"no mamá desnudo noooooooo" gimoteó.

"si no hubieses salido corriendo te hubiese dejado mantener los boxers ahora no" y dejo caer su mano en el trasero de su hijo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"debiste haber obedecido cuando te ordenaron quedarte al margen" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT Neal logro mantenerse estoico le dolía pero mordiéndose los labios podía mantenerse sin hacer sonidos.

El tomo el cepillo

"No SMACK vas SMACK a SMACK exponerte SMACK al SMACK peligro SMACK nunca SMACK"

Y como repuesta solo recibió un OWWWWWWWWW AAUUUUGH AAAAAAAAAH "MAMÁ PARA" SMACK SMACK "DUELE" SMACK SMACK SMACK "MAMI MAMI NO MÁS" SMACK SMACK "LO JURO LO JURO NO MÁS"

"Neal Burke si tenemos esta conversación de nuevo te voy a pegar todas las noches por una semana" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"si mami lo juro no más duele mucho" ya no gritaba solo lloraba "mamita no me pegues mas duele mucho"

"que eso de faltarle el respeto a tu padre" SMACK SMACK

"lo se estuvo mal" SMACK SMACK "lo siento" SMACK SMACK

Elizabeth lo dejo llorar y luego le acomodo la ropa

"ya paso bebito ya paso"

"lo siento mami"

"yo se" después de aproximadamente 10 minutos Neal se calmo por completo "Neal aun tenemos que hacer algo"

"que mamá"

"vamos" dijo dirigiéndolo al baño "no le vuelvas a gritar a tu papá dijo dándole dos palmadas en la boca

"Auch" dijo sobandose la boca "eso duele"

"me alego te pegue para que te doliera, le voy a decir a Peter que tiene toda mi aprobación que si le gritas de es manera te de una buenas palmadas en la boca y el la cola si es preciso"

"No mamá no puede hacer eso seria humillante" lloro Neal

"no más humillante que tu hijo te falte el respeto en publico, ahora abre" y Neal abrió sin siquiera darse cuenta cuando El le había metido el cepillo de dientes que estaba untando en jabón mientras lo regañaba y le lavo bien los dientes y la lengua, Neal quería evitar que su mamá le lavara los dientes con jabón pero no podía usar fuerza contra ella así que no le quedo otra opción que tener una buena lavada de boca. "5 minutos antes de enjuagar" Neal estaba desperado, esto era mas horrible que cuando su antigua mamá le lo dejaba con la barra de jabón en le boca porque si no se movía podía evitar que toda su boca quedar con sabor a jabón pero su verdadera mamá no dejo un rincón sin jabón. "ya puedes botar"

Una vez en la pieza de Neal su mamá lo acompaño a la cama

"Neal cuando Peter llegue le explicaras todo y le pedirás disculpas y aceptaras cualquier castigo que el quiera imponer me oyes"

"si mamá" Después de eso se quedo dormido y de tanto en tanto se sobaba su trasero adolorido, el jamás peso que su mamá le pegaría si El era tan dulce, pero tenia razón el se lo merecía.

Al anochecer llego Peter a casa.

"Hola querida, te vez agotada, ¿Neal te dio problemas?"

"No, esta en su cama esperando por ti"

"¿que a hago con él?"

"yo ya lo castigue pero si tu decides hacerlo de nuevo yo te apoyo y Neal también"

En la habitación de Neal, el encontró a su niño durmiendo boca a bajo con ambas manos en su trasero

"hey campeón" le dijo una vez que estaba sentado a su lado.

"mamá me pego en mi potito" lloro apenas vio a su papá y se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a él

"chiquito ya paso" dijo haciendo nanai en si colita.

"nooooooooooo porque dijo que si tu querías me podías pegar mássssssssssssss" y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Peter sabiendo lo que temía su hijo le dio dos palmadas muy fuertes y le dijo ya se acabo pequeño todo esta olvidado.

"noooooooo yoo no hee olviidadooooo queee me dueleeeee"

"ya pasara"

"no me puedes tratar como un niño en la oficina" dijo sollozando

"Neal si te comportas como un niño te tratare como uno, pero solo en esas circunstancias te parece justo"  
"noo me gussta peero ess juusto" dijo sin poder detener los sollozos.

"ese es mi muchacho"  
"no debí gritarte, pero no debiste retarme como a tu hijo, no me hubiese molestado que me retaras como retarías a a cualquiera de tu equipo"

"eres mi hijo, y no eres cualquiera del equipo, ellos son del FBI, tu estas cumpliendo tu castigo (a Peter ya no le justaba utilizar la palabra condena en su hijo) y ninguno de ellos tiene 21 esta claro"

"si señor"

"vamos a ver aun película" dijo Peter para hacer las paces

"no puedo estoy castigado todo el día en la cama" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "papi yo no quería que te pasara nada por eso entre al camión"

"lo se hijo y créeme que si solo te hubieses quedado en el no tendríamos esta charla"

En eso llega El con bandejas para la once. Comieron todos juntos e hicieron caso omiso a los constantes cambios de posición de Neal en la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter estaba furioso aun no olvidaba la discusión que el y Elizabeth tuvieron con Neal antes de dejarlo hacer el trabajo de encubierto, y las múltiples advertencias sobre no hacer nada que lo expusiese al peligro y aquí estaba revisando que su hijo ni tuviera ningún daño después de haber recibido un disparo, que para su suerte lo recibió la Biblia, que tal vez si era milagrosa después de todo.

Después de comprobar que a Neal no le paso nada lo tomo de un brazo y se aseguro que nadie miraba y le dio dos fuetes palmadas en el poto y ante la cara de horror de su hijo le dijo.

"Ni siquiera pienses que esto se acabado, solo espera a que lleguemos a casa"

Neal quería gritarle pero sabia que eso solo alertaría a la gente que para su suerte nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido

"si señor" dijo para evitar la furia de su padre. Eso pareció bastarle a Peter quien lo dejo ir y al primer descuido Neal le entrego la Biblia a un 'miembro' del FBI.

De pronto ven a Barelli

"¿Cómo tú y tus exploradores novatos averiguaron sobre esto?, ¿Departamento de Policía de Nueva York?" pregunto Peter

"Tengo uno de esos escáner de policía. Es un hobby."

"Agáchate." Escucharon decir cuando Lauren metía a María a la patrulla

"¿Ella es la tiradora de Paulie? ¿Alguna clase de disputa entre amantes?" Pregunto Barelli

"Simplemente negocios. Odio decirte esto, pero tu sobrino decidió trabajar por libre a tus espaldas."

"Oh, eso es triste, ya sabes. Si no puedes confiar en la familia, ¿en quién puedes confiar?" agrego el detective

"Así que, si terminaron, me gustaría que me devuelvan la Biblia. La misa empieza en una hora."

"¿Te mataría decir 'gracias'? ¿Lo haría? Sí, creo que sí. Está bien, tan sólo dásela, hombre."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'qué'?"

"Devuélvele la Biblia."

"Se la di a un tipo del FBI."

"¿Un tipo del FBI?" dijo Peter sorprendido y un tanto molesto

"¿Crees que puedes superarme? Vas a desear no haber nacido, amigo." Amenazó Barelli a Neal

"Sí, parece que tendré que dar mi discurso más tarde."

"Cállate" hizo callar el detective a Barelli

"No. Esto no ha acabado aquí." Dijo Barelli marcándose

"¿Dónde está, Caffrey? Voy a dejar que Barelli te lleve a casa."

"Mira, te lo estoy diciendo. No lo sé." Una parte de el quería gritarle tu crees que papá lo permitiría pero primero no quería que el detective supiera que era el hijo perdido de Peter y segundo su padre estaba tan furioso que no estaba seguro si lo impediría, bueno sabia que lo impediría pero es ese momento no sabia cual de los dos le daba menos miedo, si Barelli era menos aterrador que su padre

"Ohh, sé donde está." Por fin intervino Peter "Neal al auto" y Neal rápidamente obedeció.

"vuelve amenazar a mi hijo y serás lo ultimo que hagas" le dijo al detective se marcho dejándolo muy descolocado.

En el auto

"no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo Neal"

"No hice nada papá, lo juro"

"Mi chaqueta"

"¿que chaqueta?"

"Neal no estoy jugando el juego de las mil preguntas contigo y cada mentira que digas solo alargara tu castigo

"no la tengo pero te juro que no me hice pasar por agente"

"cuando lleguemos a casa usted y yo tendremos una larga conversación con el cepillo"

"no papá, no tuve mala intención solo quería ayudar" dijo apenas pudiendo contener las lagrimas después de escuchar su sentencia.

"lo se hijo pero tienes que encontrar formas licitas para ayudar" dijo pedro al llegara a la iglesia

"Oye, Pally. ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Biblia?" dijo Barelli quien los había seguido en su vehiculo

"Ella habría muerto sin ella." Dijo entregándole la Biblia.

"No tan rápido. ¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo?"

"La tienes, Barelli. Déjalo en paz."

"No, no voy a dejar pasar esto." Y en eso Lucy le lame los dedos "Hola, dulce chica."

"Su nombre es Lucy."

"Lucy la afortunada. No se ve bien. ¿Qué le pasa?"

"Ha estado enferma... hasta hoy."

"Recogí a este veterano de guerra en Yonkers. Salvó a mis Pugs de la diabetes Quieres dar una vuelta, ir a verlo. ¿La has comprobado ya?" Peter le hizo un gesto de aprobación y ambos se fueron con Lucy, dejando a padre e hijo solos

"Iba a devolverlo después..."

"Lo sé."

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Está bien, no lo sabía. Pero tuve un poco de fe en que harías lo correcto."

"Mamá."

"Sí"

"Te dije que es una 'Biblia Sanadora'."

"Aquí vamos. De ninguna manera. Barelli es un blando con los perros."

"Oh, ¿no hay suficientes golpes y relámpagos para ti? papá"

"Eso no es un milagro. No es una parte del Mar Rojo."

"Bueno, tomaré mis milagros de donde pueda agarrarlos."

"Oye, ¿es esa mi chaqueta?" dijo mientras caminaban a la salida

"Él trabaja de forma misteriosa."

"si y esta tarde trabaja en mi mano y en tu trasero"

"no crees que…"

"no" dijo tomando a su hijo por el hombro hasta llegar al auto

En casa.

"Hijo tienes algo que contarle a tu madre"

"no"

"Neal que paso" dijo El muy severa

"hubo un pequeño percance en el trabajo, pero todo salio bien"  
"define pequeño percance"

"me dispararon, pero lo detuve con la biblia"

"te dijo que no era buena idea lo del trabajo de encubierto" dijo El tratando de aparentar calma

"no fue mi culpa no puedes pegarme por eso" dijo rápidamente y sin pensar solo temía por la advertencia que su padre le había hecho con anterioridad

"debiste soltar la biblia" intervino Peter

"estaba más seguro con ella, si se la entregaba me mataba"

"pudiste lanzárselas y ella al ir por la biblia podías arrancar"

"pero habría sido correr un riesgo innecesario"

"tienes razón y por esta vez solo te castigaremos, pero por lo del robo de la biblia no te salvas"  
"Papá, la iba a devolver, solo quería ayudara a Lucy" dijo poniendo cara de cachorro

"Neal, me mentiste al pedirme la chaqueta"

"tenia frío"

"Neal Caffrey Burke, si quieres volver a sentarte algún día te aconsejo que dejes de mentir"

"ESO ES LO QUE HAGO, POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA TU HIJO ES UN MALDITO LADRON ESTAFADOR FALSIFICADOR Y MENTIROSO, Y SI NO PUEDES VIVIR CON ESO ES MEJOR QUE ME VAYA" grito dejando a todos sin habla, y se apronto a salir.

"a tu cuarto" se limito a decir Elizabeth.

"NO" dijo Neal resintiendo el impulso a llorar.

Peter lo abrazo y le dijo "obedece a tu madre" y le dio un pequeño impulso en el trasero para que subiera las escaleras.

Cuando Neal llego a su habitación se tiro sobre la cama y lloro por todo lo que había pasado, hasta que sintió a sus padres sentarse a su lado.

"hijo, te amamos y se sabemos quien fuiste, pero también sabemos quien eres y es hora de que comiences a darte cuenta tu también" dijo su mamá

"Chiquito se que tenias buenas intencione pero debes dejar de hacer cosas ilegales, no quiero que nadie te aparte de nosotros mucho menos que sea para ponerte en una celda, eres mejor que eso"

"ahora, hace cuatro años no pensabas lo mismo" dijo sin poder contener el llanto

"nunca pensé que la cárcel fuera un lugar para ti, siempre pensé que todo lo que necesitabas era una buenas palmadas en la rodilla de tu padre, pero en ese entonces no sabia que ese padre era yo"

"pero tu te avergüenzas de que tu hijo sea un delincuente"

"hijo yo no me avergüenzo de ti, estoy orgulloso de ti, porque a pesar de lo malo que pudiste haber hecho eres un buen chico, jamás le has hecho daño a las personas con intención para ti era solo un reto y un forma de sobrevivir, pero hijo ya no tienes que hacer más eso tienes a tu Mamá y a tu papá para preocuparse por ti"

"lo se, te quiero papi"

"y tu a ti corazón"

"¿aun estoy en problemas?" dijo sin estar seguro si quería saber o no

"si" dijo Peter "pero nos encargaremos después"

"ahora solo descansa" agrego El, y se quedaron con su hijo hasta que se durmió, después fueron a prepararle la cena.

"gracias mamá, estaba muy rica" dijo Neal después de comer.

"Neal espéranos en tu habitación por favor"

"claro mamá" dijo sin animo porque sabia lo que le venia, pero estaba agradecido que sus padres no lo hubiesen golpeado con furia cuando les grito, pero eso no quita que estaba nervioso, pero al llegar se puso su piyama rápidamente pues le iba a ser mas cómodo no tener que cambiarse cuando su padre terminara con él.

Peter fue directo al cuarto de su hijo y El paso al baño por el temido cepillo, cuando ambos se encontraban fuera de la puerta le tocaron

"adelante" dijo Neal.

"Neal, con tu padre hemos conversado y decidimos que tu castigo"

"me van a pegar" dijo indicando en cepillo

"si, por engañar a Peter y ponerte en peligro con esa acción, tan bien te lavare la boca por irrespetuoso, sabes que puedes hablar lo que desees con nosotros siempre y cuando sea de una manera respetuosa, y por ultimo estas castigado dos semanas restringido en la casa y no se te permite ver a Mozzie en ese tiempo ahora quiero que me entregues el celular"

"mamá, no crees que exageran un poco"

"No Neal Burke, ahora pantalones abajo" dijo Peter, el primer instinto había sido decirle Neal Caffrey pero pensó que era como negarlo como hijo cuando hacia algo mal así que opto por Neal Burke

"esta bien" dijo parándose a regañadientes. El le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente

"volveré en seguida" dijo saliendo para darle mas privacidad a su hijo.

"vamos hijo que estoy seguro que todos queremos terminar con esto lo antes posible"

"si papá" dijo dejando caer su pijama. Peter lo acomodo en su regazo y le bajo los boxers

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"No vuelvas a engañarme"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"OWWWWWWWW PAAPAAAAAAA LO JUROOOOO"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"DUELE PARAAAAAAA"

Peter tomo el cepillo y le dijo

"esto eso solo una muestra si me vuelves a mentir"

CRAK NO CRAK CRAK PAPIIIIIIIIII CRAK CRAK CRAK PAARAAAAAA CRAK CRAK DUELEEEEE CRAK CRAK HAAAA CRAK WAAA CRAK CRAK MAMIIIIIIIIIII CRAK CRAK CRAK SALVAAAMEE CRAK CRAK CRAK GUAAAAAAAAAA CRAK CRAK CRAK OWWWW CRAK CRAK CRAK

"ya paso tesoro" dijo Peter acariciándole las nalgas a su hijo

"duele mucho papá" dijo llorando desconsoladamente

"ya se chiquito, pero ya paso" Peter lo acaricio hasta que se calmo un poco "¿quieres que llame a tu mamá?"

"siiiiii" gimoteó

"El puedes venir" la llamo mientras le acomodaba el pijama a su retoño

"¿como estas?"

"duele"

"se supone que tiene que doler hijo así pensaras las cosas dos veces antes de actuar"

"pero yo no soy así"

"entonces te encontraras mucho tiempo en esta posición, es tu decisión Neal"

"no es justo"

"te prefiero con el traste adolorido por una nalgadas que en una celda así que no creas ni por un segundo que me va a temblar la mano para enderezar tu camino esta claro"

"si" dijo bruscamente, por lo que intervino Peter

"si que Neal"

"si mamá, lo has dejado muy claro"

"ahora acompáñame al baño" dijo El una vez que Neal se había calmado

"mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es nesesarioooooo"

"si"

En el baño Elizabeth hizo igual que la última vez unto jabón en el cepillo de dientes que había dejado sabiamente para estas ocasiones y le dio dos palmadas en la boca.

"no voy a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que mi hijo nos falte el respeto"

"lo siento"

"abre" Neal se limito ha abrir y El le limpio cada rincón de la boca, Caffrey tubo que contener las arcadas que el mal sabor le provocaba, después de ocho minutos El le permitió enjuagarse.

"Hijo si esto se repite serán 10 minutos"

"Si mamá" dijo haciendo muecas por la incomodidad

"ahora a la cama" dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero

"auchh, mamá me duele el poto"

"a la cama" ordeno

Sus padres lo acompañaron hasta que se quedo dormido pues se había negado ir a dormir con ellos, después que abandonaron la habitación Neal comenzó a sobarse el trasero esperando conseguir algún alivio pero fue imposible, se levanto y le abrió la ventana a Mozzie.

"Neal, porque por la ventana" dijo molesto por todo el esfuerzo que tubo que hacer.

"larga historia pero mis papás se enteraron de lo de la chaqueta del FBI y no quieren que me junte contigo por un tiempo" dijo restándole importancia.

"te castigaron"

"nooo, solo no quiero correr riesgo que te arresten" dijo tratando de distraer a Nozz

"te castigaron"

"si, feliz me castigaron" dijo casi gritando pero recordó que lo podrían escuchar así que reprimió el grito

"si, si eso te mantiene alejado de la cárcel, ahora que pasa con la botella" dijo rápidamente para no darle tiempo de replicar.

"no lo se" después de horas y de muchos malos intentos de que Mozz no se diera cuenta que sus padres habían hecho algo mas que castigarlo se dejo caer sobre una silla botando la botella cerca de una vela "achhhhh" se quejo y Peter y El corrieron a su pieza que por suerte Mozz se escondo junto con la botella

"Neal que paso" dijo El preocupada

"iba al baño y me caí"

"de colita" pregunto tiernamente

"si" pero estoy bien dijo haciéndose el valiente

"quieres que te acompañemos a dormir" dijo Peter

"no papá voy al baño y me vuelvo a dormir"

"ok" dijeron sus padres saliendo

"los amo"

"y yo a ti" dijeron casi a la vez.

Después de volver del baño analizaron el mapa y como hacer para escaparse a ver a Kate, y gracias a Dios Mozzie no hizo ningún comentario de lo que era evidente, la paliza que le habían dado a Neal pues siempre pensó que eso era lo único que el chico necesitaba y esperaba que ahora con una familia que lo quería y protegía incluso de si mismo Nela no volvería a la cárcel y eso era lo único que le importaba incluso mucho más que ayudarle a encontrar a Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

Después que Dana y su marido abandonaron el hogar de los Burke, Peter considero que tendría que volver ha hablar con su hijo lo que habían hablado unas quinientas veces esta semana "no robar".

"Neal Caffrey espérame en tu cuarto"

"Pero papá no he hecho nada" alego

"deberás, yo creo que si, ahora muchacho a tu cuarto" y Neal se fue corriendo a su pieza no quería poner mas furioso a su padre.

"Peter, ¿que pasa?"

"Resolvimos el caso porque Neal robo"

"¿que robo?" pregunto El preocupada porque sentía que esta vez ella pudo haber empujado a su hijo hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga.

"un recibo, todo salio bien pero si lo dejo pasar eso como decirle que si nos conviene esta permitido quebrantar la ley"

"Peter no seas duro con él, creo que es mi culpa"

"no amor"

"si yo estaba presionadote tanto y Neal debe haber sentido que tenia que hacer algo"

"cariño Neal es un adulto sabe lo que debe o no hacer"

"Peter Neal siempre será mi bebe"

"Lo se, pero debo hacer lo correcto para mantenerlo alejado de la cárcel"

"se que lo haremos"

"deséame suerte"

En la habitación de Neal el chico se paseaba de un lado al otro preocupado, si el hizo todo bien hasta que recordó como su padre no había estado nada feliz cuando el 'hábilmente' fotocopio el documento.

'rayos soy hombre muerto' cuando sintió tocar la puerta.

"hijo ¿puedo pasar?"

"si papá" dijo esperando ver el cepillo con su padre, pero para su sorpresa Peter venia con las manos vacías.

"Neal tenemos que hablar"

"se que te falle al sacar el documento, no voy a decir nada en mi favor tomare el castigo que quieras" dijo armándose de valor, el sabia lo difícil que era para su padre tener que castigarlo no quería hacérselo peor.

Peter no se esperaba eso, el cada día se sorprendía de su hijo y cada instante estaba mas orgulloso que de él.

"si no debiste hacerlo, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero estas castigado 2 semanas y quiero que escribas 2000 veces al día 'no debo robar, si robo papá y mamá me darán nalgadas y puedo terminar nuevamente en prisión' por tres semanas"

"papá es mucho" gimoteó

"si quieres te puedo dar una paliza"

"escribir, me encanta escribir"

"Lo se y espero que eso mantenga tus manos ocupadas"

"lo haré, papi yo solo quería ayudar"

"lo se hijo pero tienes que aprender a ayudar sin ponerte en peligro"

"lo se"

"sabes que te amo verdad y todo esto es para mantenerte alejado de prisión, tesoro yo podría soportar si vuelves a la cárcel eres mejor que eso"

"tratare de no arruinarlo y yo también los amo mucho y estoy feliz de que me hayas encontrado, se que no te había dicho esto antes pero gracias por no dejar de buscarme"

"Gracias por perdonarnos"

"no tengo nada que perdonarles los tres fuimos victimas de otros pero ustedes jamás dejaron de esperar por mi aun que era casi imposible no me olvidaron"

"ven acá" dijo Peter tomando lo de un brazo y dándole un fuerte abrazo, después de unos minutos rompieron el abrazo, Peter le dio un beso en la cabeza y una fuerte palmada en el poto. "ahora te quedas aquí y comienzas con las líneas"

"si señor" dijo Neal sobando su trasero

"nos vemos mas tarde"

"si papá"

Después que Peter salio Neal se sentó en su escritorio a escribir las líneas que le ordeno papá, pero no podía dejar de hacer una gesto de dolor y vergüenza cuando escriba la palabra nalgadas y lo peor era que sabia que lo harían así que trataría de no robar nada por lo menos por un tiempo rió para si.


	5. Chapter 5

"Déjame hablar con mamá, ¿vale? Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"No, lo menos que puedes hacer es nada, y es exactamente lo que harás."

"Es mi culpa."

"No, no te necesito para mentirle a mi esposa."

"¿Lo harás tu mismo?"

"No."

"La verdad, papá. Valiente opción."

"hipotéticamente..."

"lo ves, le diría que no dejaba de quejarme sobre el coche, así que déjame ir al club. Y viste al sospechoso, entrar después de mi y no tenía más opción que seguir"

"Es casi la verdad"

"es mejor que la pensión alimenticia y la batalla por mi custodia"

"tu custodia es mía" en eso suena el celular de Peter "Burke"

"Hemos perdido a Dorsett." Le dijeron al otro lado del celular

"Dios... ¿que hay de la pintura y el dinero?"

"todo se ha ido"

"Dorsett escapo." Le informo a su hijo

"Esto es malo."

"Si, esto es malo."

En casa de los Burke después de contarle a El sobre la desaparición de Dorsett

"¿Sabes?, este puede ser un verdadero problema El."

"Así que, si no encuentras a Dorsett, ¿Que pasa con Neal?"

"Esto se acaba y no se si pueda mantenerlo fuera de la cárcel si prueban que él lo robo."

"¿De verdad piensas que él lo robó?"

"Si… Si."

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Si, estaré... estaré bien, pero me gusta trabajar con mi hijo. Cielo, escucha, sobre anoche en el hotel..."

"Quieres decir en el club nocturno."

"Si. Bueno... Neal, estaba quejándose de mi sándwich, y luego empezó a moverse con la radio, así que yo... no había ningún club."

"Lo se cariño, no piensas que después de diez años sé cuando estas..."

"¿estirando la verdad?"

"Bueno, esa es una bonita forma de decirlo La próxima vez, solo dímela."

"Eso fue lo que le dije a Neal."

"Entonces apégate a eso."

"Lo haré."

"Sé que eres un buen hombre. ¿Era linda?"

"Bueno, ahora, eso depende de tu definición… porque y-y-yo tengo que defender la quinta en este caso."

"Si, de acuerdo."

En habitación de Neal en casa de June (que después de muchos ruegos y pataletas le habían dejado mantener, porque en realidad preferían saber donde estaba su muchacho, eso si tenia que llegar a casa a dormir todas las noches.

"¿Quién es?" dijo Neal al contestar el celular

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo parece que tienes muchos nombres, George"

"Dorsett. ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?"

"Le compraste un trago a mi novia con tu tarjeta Estoy impresionado con tu iniciativa. Ahora verás la mía, quiero el cuadro. Si no es devuelto, Joshua le dará una visita a tu hermosa amiga de la galería"

"Déjala fuera de esto."

"Brigitte estaba fuera de limites, sin embargo la involucraste tu fijas las reglas ahora debes jugar para ellos"

"Necesito dos días."

"Es todo lo que tienes."

Después de cortar llamo a Mozzie

"¿Robaste la pintura?"

"Iba a devolvérsela a Julianna"

"Eres como un niño... sin sentido de las consecuencias"

"Vale, ¿echarías un vistazo a la inscripción? El curador de Channing dijo que autentificó la pintura antes de que fuera robada dice que pertenecía a Julianna, y escogió ignorarlo"

"Y tu eres Robin Hood. ¿Y olvide mencionar la parte donde robaste la pintura?"

"No pensé que Dorsett se fugaría."

"Eso es porque no te gusta el sujeto del Channing. Lo hiciste por despecho."

"He hecho cosas por menos."

"No puedo dejarle ir detrás de Taryn."

"¿Y que vas a hacer?"

No podía creer que de nuevo estaba en esta misma situación, no había pasado una semana desde que termino de escribir las estudias líneas y ya tenia que ir a confesar otro robo, su padre iba a matarlo, pero tenia a que hacerlo como pudo ser tan pretencioso y gritarle en la cara a Dorsett que le había robado el cuadro, cuando iba a crecer, jamás se respondió a si mismo, pero después reconfesar seria Neal muerto.

"Papá"

"Más vale que sea bueno."

"Yo cogí la pintura"

"Demonios, Neal."

"Yo no quería..." pero fue detenido por la mano de Peter

"lo hice por..." nuevamente fue callado por su padre

"Puedo usarlo para atrapar a Dorsett, él no sabe que trabajo para ti."

"Lo pondremos mañana, ahora vete a tu pieza"

"Esta bien… Mamá."

"A la cama, Neal."

"Esperaron a que el chico estuviera en su recamara

"Bien, él, eh... te dijo la verdad sobre la pintura"

"mm-hmm, porque amenazaron a Taryn"

"Es un comienzo"

"Si."

"Es un comienzo" dijeron muy afligidos por lo que Neal había hecho.

Mientras Neal se escapo por la ventana sabia que su padre lo mataría pero tenia que terminar su trabajo y volvió donde June que por suerte no lo sintió entrar pues ella sabia las reglas y Neal no tenia permitido estar ahí a esas horas

"Sabes que no tienes absolutamente control de tus impulsos"

"Me pasas el amarillo Nápoles."

"La pincelada de Haustenberg es mucho más fluida. Te estas picando."

"Nah, mis pinceladas están bien."

"Esto podría engañar a algún que otro turista Pero este tipo del Channing no será engañado."

"Estoy seguro que no. "

"El pigmento necesita ser envejecido, iré a precalentar el horno"

"Es 125."

"Si, si, si Sé como envejecer la pintura."

Peter había discutido con El sobre si ir a buscar a Neal a casa de June cuando descubrieron que se había escapado pero decidieron dejar que se quedara pues Peter aun no sabia como reaccionar con Neal.

En la mañana Peter fue a recoger a su hijo.

"Papá"

"Ahora no Neal, en casa"

"¿Qué tan flojo es mi período de prueba?" pregunto por el trabajo pues sabia el castigo que se le venia cuando llegaran a casa.

"Muy ligera, necesitamos este"

"Es simple, ¿verdad?"

"Si, así que no lo compliques."

"Reduce a Dorsett rápidamente."

"Si lo atrapo, ¿confías de nuevo en mi?"

"Si, camarada"

"¿Aún vas a comprobarlo?"

"Oh, si."

"Allá vamos."

"Me sorprende que tuvieras los cojones de venir tu mismo." De dijo a Dorsett

"No es valentía. Es sólo que no confío en Joshua con una pintura de un millón de dólares."

"¿Es difícil vivir así, sin confiar en las personas cercanas a ti?"

"Supongo, pero cogeré el dinero."

"Tu ganas."

"Si, pero fue un buen juego"

"¡FBI! ¡Estas arrestado! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! ¡Dame la pintura!"

Mientras en el FBI revisaban la autenticidad del retrato, Neal estaba en casa de Julianna

"Haustenberg fue su padre"

"Sí. Ella fue su hija ilegítima, pero en aquel entonces él tenía una familia en Hungría. Fue antes de la guerra."

"¿Cómo llegó la pintura al Channing?"

"Él legó el cuadro a mi abuela."

"Pero cuando murió, el museo eligió ignorar su voluntad. ¿A quién le importa la hija ilegitima de un artista famoso?"

"No es robo cuando lo hacen los hombres ricos."

"¿Cómo sabes que el Channing no intentará llevárselo de nuevo?"

"Porque si lo hacen, el conservador tendrá que explicar por qué el museo fue en contra de los deseos de Haustenberg y...no creo que quiera eso."

Cuando el curador dio vuelta el cuadro Peter diviso algo escrito reconoció la letra de su hijo

"Neal, ¿qué has hecho?" dijo despacio "¿Algún problema?"

"No, no. Solo, uh, superar el, uh... estoy emocionado de tener el Haustenberg original de vuelta donde pertenece."

Finalmente en casa de Los Burke

"hijo siéntate" dijo Peter.

"Neal porque lo hiciste" dijo El

"Mamá yo solo quería hacer lo correcto, la pintura le pertenece Julianna"

"no creo que esta conversación nos lleve a ningún sitio Neal quiero que me enumeres todas las infracciones que cometiste, todas hijo y sin mentiras" dijo Peter muy desilusiónelo, sabia que Neal había querido hacer lo correcto pero porque siempre tenia que hacerlo de manera incorrecta

"ok" dijo desafiante el no tendría miedo el hizo lo correcto se repetía una y otra vez como tratando de convencerse. "cuando encontré la pintura vi que era para Julianna y el curador decidió ignorarlo así que la robe por que quería devolvérsela a su real dueña."

"que mas Neal" dijo Peter

"me escape anoche y no llegue a dormir"

"esas son dos hijo" dijo Elizabeth

"falsifique la pintura y con esa hice el cambio, el original se lo di a Julianna"

"que fue lo que escribiste hasta la semana pasada"

Neal se puso rojo como un tomate "'no debo robar, si robo papá y mamá me darán nalgadas y puedo terminar nuevamente en prisión' pero papá lo hice por una buena causa" gimoteó

"No creo que sea necesaria una conferencia de lo peligro que fue lo que hiciste o de cómo pudiste volver a la cárcel o lo desilusionado que estoy de ti" eso Neal no lo esperaba Peter estuvo distante todo el día pero oírlo decir que estaba desilusionado de él le dolió más que cualquier golpe, sintió que las lagrimas amenazaban con caer y se fue corriendo a su pieza y comenzó a empacar sin poder dejar de llorar, él solo quería hacer lo correcto porque su padre no podía verlo, el sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría su padre era un hombre de ley y el era un simple ladrón estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando sus padres le hablaban solo se percato de su presencia cuando Peter le detuvo la mano.

"donde crees que vas jovencito"

"a cualquier lado, a la cárcel si es preciso"

"no tu no sales de aquí estas castigado tres meses no asomaras tu nariz fuera de esta habitación sin nuestro permiso" fue en ese minuto cuando Neal se dio cuenta que la ventana de su habitación tenia protección y para su desgracia era soldada por la que no tendría escapatoria.

"no me importa, me voy de aquí para que no tengas que mirarme la cara, se que soy tu vergüenza, y que nadie quiere un hijo delincuente menos un agente del FBI, fue lindo tener una familia mientras duro pero todos sabias que no resultaría" dijo tratando de salir pero fue detenido por El quien después de abrazarlo le dijo

"Siéntate Neal" y espero hasta que su hijo estuvo sentado para continuar "hijo te amamos y sabemos que lo hiciste porque pensabas que era lo correcto pero sabias que no lo era"

"Hijo eres un niño inteligente sabes que es lo correcto y que no lo es, y sabes que te amo por sobre todas las cosas pero quiero lo mejor para ti y ciertamente no es la cárcel hijito, cada vez que haces algo ilegal no sabes el miedo que me da que te arrebate de nuevo de nosotros, eres mi chiquito no puedo perderte de nuevo menos por algo así" dijo Peter al borde las lagrimas

"lo siento papá, no quería preocuparte, papi yo no quiero ser una carga para ti"

"no lo eres Neal Caffrey Burke, nunca lo serás" dijo sentándose al lado se su hijo.

"ahora el castigo" dijo Neal adelantándose a lo que venia

"si, esto es lo que haremos, tendrás nalgadas por cada una de tus infracciones pero por el robo y la falsificación serán dos"

"pero papá es mucho"

"Pero papá nada, Neal Burke es lo mínimo que te mereces, partimos mañana" dijo Peter pero fue interrumpido por El

"si pero yo parto ahora, tómalo como un adelanto hijo"

"Mamá, pero si ya era mucho" lloriqueo Neal

"ve por el cepillo"

"pero"

"no me hagas contar"

"no, no… voy al tiro" dijo corriendo pues recordaba claramente que con sus antiguos padres si llegaban a tres se ganaba unos cuantos golpes extras "toma" dijo entregándoselo a su madre

"gracias, ponte piyama y llámame cuando estés listo" dijo El saliendo.

"te quiero hijo" dijo Peter besándole la frente y dándole una fuerte palmada

"yo igual, papi voy hacerlo mejor"

"lo se hijo"

Después de un rato decidió que quería terminar de una vez con esto y llamo a su madre claro que al llamarla toda su valentía se acabo y se sentía nuevamente como un niñito a punto de recibir unas palmadas

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama y llamo a su hijo

"Neal sobre mi regazo" Neal respiro profundamente e hizo lo que su madre le ordeno.

"Mami no podemos solo hablarlo" El dejo que Neal se sentara para poder conversar.

"no tesoro, has demostrado que contigo no funciona hablar las cosas ni otros castigos"

"no es justo, no soy un niño"

"por tu comportamiento me habrías engañado"

"que graciosa mamá"

"dime Neal en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste robar el cuadro"

"en que se lo darían al curador del museo"

"no pensaste en que le podrías haber dicho a tu padre que el cuadro pertenecía a Julianna por legado, y que pudieron hacer algo legalmente"

"algo como que"

"como acusar al museo de robo" Neal puso ojos de sorpresa.

"no mamá no lo pensé, lo siento"

"por eso no podemos simplemente hablarlo, ahora pantalones abajo y sobre mis rodillas"

"odio esto"

"no mas que yo o tu padre hijo, por eso te había castigado con las escrituras pero no te sirvió de nada"

"no soy un niño" pataleo, mientras cumplía con el pedido de su madre.

El le acaricio la espalda a su hijo para que se relejara un poco ya que estaba muy tenso por lo que se le venia.

"Neal respira chiquito vamos a comenzar" dijo bajándole el boxers a pesar del gimoteo de su hijo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"mamá no tan fuerte" alego SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Neal no vuelvas a robar" dijo haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su hijo SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"mami me duele" comenzó a llorar pero estaba lejos de pedir perdón porque el tenia razón en lo que hizo SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"se supone que tiene que doler para que pienses las cosas mejor la próxima vez" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"La próxima vez no voy a quedar atrapado" le grito con rabia, pero después de hacer eso se arrepintió enseguida

Elizabeth tomo el cepillo y con furia le dijo

"no abra próxima vez aunque para eso tenga que pegarte todos los días" y comenzó a pegarle con el cepillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"NO NOOOOOOO MAAMMAAAA, PAARAAAA LO SIEN-TO" PERO El no le dijo nada estaba concentrada en no llorar con los gritos de su hijo

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"ma-mii duele" se limito a llorar Neal

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"solo un poco más y habremos acabado" dijo una vez que estaba segura que su voz no demostraría su sufrimiento "Neal no puedes seguir roban tesoro no puedo perderte de nuevo"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Te lo juro mamita tratare de hacerlo mejor"

"yo se chiquito" dijo dejado el cepillo a un lado y haciéndole cariño en las nalgas a su hijo.

"duele mucho" lloro hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido, Peter entro para ayudar a El acomodar la ropa de su hijo y dejarlo en una poción cómoda para que pudiera dormir.

Al día siguiente Peter tenia pronosticado darle unas nalgadas memorables a su hijo pero al ver como había quedado el trasero del chico después del enfrentamiento con El que los golpes que le dio para las todas las palizas prometidas no pasaron de ser unos pocos SWAT, pero obviamente Neal no lo vio así y para el todas y cada una de ellas fueron unas palmadas memorables, el pobre chico lo único que deseaba era poderse mantener fuera de problemas y dejar sus manos quietas, de mas esta decir que Elizabeth le dejo como castigo escribir las mismas líneas de antes porque si bien al parecer no eran un elemento disuasor para Neal al menos mientras las escribía mantenía las manos ocupadas lo que significaba Neal fuera de problemas.


	6. Chapter 6

"¡Los he dejado irse!" se lamentaba Peter al ver que los hombres de Lao se llevan a Costa

"Oh, ¿Preferirías estar muerto?"

"Esto no es un juego, Neal. Creo que es hora de tener una charla hombre a hombre."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Tu amiga de la INTERPOL."

"no se de que hablas papá"

"deja de mentir Neal" cuando vio que su hijo iba a comenzar a protestar "no creo que quieras tener esta conversación aquí"

En casa de los Burke

"Mira, nunca le mentí a papá"

"Dejaste algunas cosas fuera."

"No lo entiendes, tengo que encontrar a Kate está en peligro."

"Mira, tu padre de verdad quiere confiar en ti, pero tú sigues dándole razones para no hacerlo. Estás solo en esto."

"!No! ¡q-quédate por favor! ¡No te vayas!" le rogó a su madre, pero ella sabia que esto era algo que debía tratar a solas con su padre.

¿Y ahora qué?

Ahora no te sacaría del caso si pudiera.

No...No estaba hablando del caso.

¿Qué te prometió la INTERPOL? ¿Meilin te prometió a Kate?

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Dijo que podía encontrarla.

¿A cambio de qué?

Quieren a Lao libre.

¿Sabes por qué?

Quieren a su jefe.

Lao no tiene un jefe. ¿Sabes sobre que va esto en realidad? Jurisdicción. Si le arrestan en suelo asiático, obtendrán financiación del gobierno chino.

¿Financiación adicional?

Sí. Medio millón de dólares... ese es el precio de la muerte de un agente del FBI. ¿De verdad piensas que puedes creer todo lo que ella te dice?

O pillamos a Lao ahora, o el ser compañeros llega a su fin.

¿Somos compañeros?

Dímelo tú.

"lo siento"

"Neal tienes que dejar de mentir esto no es un juego, hay un agente muerto"

"tengo que encontrar a Kate"

"NO TODO SE TRATA DE KATE" grito perdiendo los estribos por primera vez pero de pronto sentía la necesidad de zamarrear a su hijo para hacerle entender que esto no era sobre Kate.

"TODO ES SOBRE KATE, TU NO QUIERES QUE LA ENCUENTRE, LO PROMETISTE"

"Neal hijo, esto no es sobre Kate" dijo tratando de calmarse

"LO PROMETISTE"

"lo se y le ayudare a encontrarla"

"no te creo, tu no quieres que la encuentre porque sabes que me iré con ella, PORQUE MIENTRAS TU ME ABANDONATES ELLA ERA LO UNICO QUE TENIA" le grito con el máximo de odio que pudo encontrar en si, el realmente no lo sentía, pero porque un compañero de trabajo era más importante que su novia no era justo.

Pedro no pudo responder nada él sabia que este momento llegaría, pero en el fondo esperaba que nunca ocurriera.

"lo siento no quise decir eso" dijo muy a penado al ver el dolor en los ojos de su padre.

"cuando termine el caso voy a pedir que te transfieran a otro agente. Dijo yéndose a su cuarto dejando a Neal hecho un mar de culpa.

"no quería decir eso" repitió mientras su padre caminaba lejos de él. Se sintió tan abandonado que solo quería correr como lo había hecho con su anterior familia, y su padre no era diferente a la primera metida de pata lo echaba fuera, el no volvería a pasar por eso, se iría donde June y se olvidaría de Peter y Elizabeth Burke se olvidaría de Neal Caffrey Burke.

Peter mientras no podía con la culpa recordó como los Caffrey habían abandonado a su hijo y si el le estaba dando esa impresión el dolor fue a un más fuerte al saber que podía estar causándole daño a su pequeño y rápidamente bajo para encontrar a su hijo abriendo la puerta.

"¿donde crees que vas?"

"que te importa"

"NEAlllllll"

"chequea el monitor agente Burke"

"no empieces con esa Neal, a tu cuarto, ahora"

"no"

Peter camino hacia su hijo lo tomo del brazo derecho le lo giro tres cuartos dejando su trasero al alcance de su mano y la que dejo caer con fuerza.

"cuando te de una orden obedeces, ahora a tu recamara"

"Como si eso me impidiera salir" estaba enojado y dolido sobre todo dolido su madre que lo había dejado con su padre furioso y su padre apenas se equivoca lo abandona.

Peter estuvo a punto de ponerlo sobre su regazo pero podía ver el daño en los ojos de su hijo y también la interrogante, cuanto más puedo empujar para que me deje nuevamente, pero él no lo dejaría.

"Neal esta conversación no esta ni cerca de terminar, pero creo que ambos debemos calmarnos primero"

"no tengo nada que hablar con usted"

"no es su boca con la que voy a conversar si no con su trasero joven y no creo que quiera tener esa conversación conmigo enojado"

"no es justo"

"parece que ahora si quieres hablar"

"no"

"da igual vamos a recostarnos un rato veremos si descansando un poco vemos las cosas con más calma"

"voy a dormir donde June"

"no, tu no sales de esta casa, estas castigado de nuevo y hasta nuevo aviso"

"pero"

"pero nada, ven a dormir con tu padre, hemos tenido una larga noche"

"yo no era verdad lo que te dije… solo quería hacerte daño, lo siento" dijo con una expresión llena de culpa

"¿porque?"

"porque es unas importante un compañero de trabajo que no conozco y ya esta muerto que la persona a quien amo… tu harías lo mismo por mamá" dijo al fin llorando "me arranque de la cárcel por ella, me condenaron a cuatro años mas por tratar de encontrarla, como puedes siquiera pensar que no haría lo que fuera por encontrarla" dijo abrazándose a su padre "yo la necesito papá, yo necesito saber que esta bien, yo-yo la amo papi como no lo ves"

"lo se chiquito, hablaremos después de eso ahora descansa" dijo recostando a su hijo en la cama matrimonial, le acaricio la espalda y lo dejo llorar hasta que se quedo dormido, solo después de eso se permito dormir.

Después de una siesta reparadora Peter espero a que su hijo despertara.

"Neal ¿estas bien?"

"si"

"tenemos que hablar"

"no quería decir lo que dije"

"lo se hijo y no estoy enfadado por eso"

"pero me dejaste… como ellos"

"no chiquito… no te deje solo necesitaba calmarme"

"¿porque te hice daño?" dijo con el mentón tiritando.

"porque es cierto, yo no luche lo suficiente… tu a esa edad vivías solo, debí buscar mejor"

"no papi, tu no tienes la culpa, lo siento no quería hacerte sentir así"

"Neal te perdí una vez y no voy a dejar que ocurra de nuevo, el trabajo en FBI no es un juego"

"Lo se, pero"

"no hijo, primero cuando entro la policía debiste identificarte no exponerte al tiroteo, creo que ya has tenido muchas nalgadas por lo mismo y aun no aprendes que tu vida es más importante"

"pero quería salvar la cobertura" gimoteó

"arriesgándote"

"lo siento"

"después esta lo de la mentira, Neal cuantas veces tengo que decirlo no mas mentiras"

"pero papiiii"

"Papi nada ven aquí" dijo tomándolo sobre su regazo.

"no papá no estamos hablando" dijo un poco alterado por el giro de los acontecimientos.

"tienes algo mas que agregar"

"Tenia información de Kate" eso fue todo para Peter y comenzó el castigo para su hijo

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"retener SWAT información SWAT es SWAT lo SWAT mismo SWAT que SWAT mentir" SWAT SWAT SWAT Neal trataba de no hacer ningún ruido por lo que apretaba los puños y se mordía los labios para no gritar, Peter le bajo con cuidado la ropa y comenzó a pegarle con un poco más de fuerza en su trasero ya con diversas tonalidades de rojo

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"y SWAT tu SWAT no SWAT vas SWAT a SWAT mentir"

"AAHHH, NOOOOOO PAPAAAA PARA SOLO PARA"

"no me digas cuando parar" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"DUELEEE" SWAT SWAT SWAT grito Neal pataleando

"no te vas a exponer al peligro innecesariamente" reprehendió Peter golpeando a su hijo aun con más fuerza SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "nuestro trabajo ya es peligroso para que tu lo hagas aun más" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"NO QUERIA FALLAR LA MISION" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"NINGUNA MISION ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TU" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT dijo finalizando las palmadas, con cuidado le acomodo la ropa a su pequeño y lo acuno en su regazo hasta que su hijo dejo de llorar.

"tesoro tu vida es lo más importante"

"pero…" fue detenido por Peter

"no hay peros chiquito mi trabajo es mantenerte a salvo aunque sea de ti"

"lo se" dijo bostezando

Al atardecer Neal se quejaba en el auto

"¿no podías esperar hasta acabar con la misión?"

"¿de que hablas?" dijo Peter desconcertado

"Tengo una reunión con Lao y no me puedo sentar cómodamente" dijo enojado con su padre

"creo que tenias que dejar claro los puntos antes de tu reunión con Lao, y créeme que si tenemos que tener otra charla no solo no te podrás sentar cómodamente sino que simplemente no te podrás sentar"

"odio esto" dijo bajándose el auto.

Como era de esperar Neal tenia que hacer lo que no tenia que hacer, cambio la cuenta del FBI por la que le dio Meilin, claro que se las arreglo para que Lao se quedara con el reloj y con eso poder capturarlo después pero eso no impido la furia de su padre.

"chicos" dijo sonriendo El al sentirlos abrir la puerta

"NEAL A TU CUARTO" ordeno Peter al ingresar al hogar

"Neal no de nuevo" suspiro su madre

Pero Neal no dijo nada solo se limito a correr a su recamara, 'que hago' 'como salgo de esta' pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, rápidamente escribió una nota y la dejo fuera de su cuarto.

Peter estaba furioso así que trato de calmarse abrazando a su esposa y después de tener su rabia controlada fue al baño por el temido cepillo y se dirigió a la habitación de Neal, se sorprendió cuando encontró una nota en forma de paloma fuera de la pieza.

'querido papá se que estas muy enojado y posiblemente no pueda hablar contigo coherentemente pero si te fijas lo importante es que tenemos a Lao y con mejores pruebas, a parte Meilin me estafo el pendrive estaba vacío compruébalo tu mismo, así que no debes estar molesto conmigo… ahora antes de entrar cuenta hasta a 100 y recuerda lo mucho que me quieres y lo mucho que odias hacerme sufrir. Te quiere tu hijo favorito Neal Burke '

Peter no podía sino sonreír esas cosas solo se ocurrían a su hijo pero el no podía demostrar que la carta lo había conmovido por lo que escondió el cepillo y entro como si ni hubiese leído la carta.

"¿joven tienes algo que decir?"

"que lo siento y todo salio bien"

"ven aquí"

Neal se acerco con miedo evidentemente la carta no funciono con su padre, porque siempre era lo mismo él, con un mínimo de esfuerzo conseguía todo, una pequeña sonrisa y todos decían que si, pero su padre no, nada lo conmovía no sonrisas, no lagrimas y no cartas, su trasero estaba muerto.

"nunca más" dijo dándole tres fuertes palmetazos en el poto.

"si señor"

"ahora a la cama"

"si señor" dijo corriendo a acostarse antes que su padre cambiara de opinión

"voy por la once" dijo Peter saliendo rápidamente pues no podía soportar las ganas de reír por las payasadas de su pequeño saltamontes. Cuando llego donde El le contó lo de la carta y como su hijo era tan ingeniosos y lo orgulloso que están de su astucia todo esto sin saber que su saltamontes había saltado de la cama y esta escuchando que su padre no era tan inmune a sus encantos como el creía.

Desde pues todos tomaron once en la pieza de Neal y se fueron a acostar al rato Meilin lo llamo para decirle que a Kate la tenia alguien del FBI eso le creo aun mas inseguridades a Neal podía ser cualquiera de las personas en quien confiaba solo esperaba no fuera su padre.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter no sabía qué hacer, ahora tenía un furioso hijo encerrado en su habitación después de haber lanzado la pataleta del siglo, no podía sino recordar cuando por fin su hijo había estado libre de todos los cargos.

"_como se te ocurre lanzarte del despacho del juez"_

"_¿Que mas querías que hiciera?… papá" dijo lo mas desafiante que pudo_

"_hacer las cosas correctamente"_

"_para que si ni tu no confías en mi"_

"_Neal la confianza hay que ganársela"_

"_si estoy harto de esto… me voy a casa de June" _

"_tu no vas a ninguna parte"_

"_y quien eres tu para impedírmelo"_

"_soy tu padre mocoso"_

"_si… es bueno enterarme" dijo abriendo la puerta para salir. Peter lo tomo de un brazo y le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero._

"_a tu pieza a ahora" ordeno_

"_NO" grito tratando se soltarse, Peter era mas fuerte, y lo arrastro a su habitación mientras cada paso lo acompañaba con unas palmadas._

"_te quedas a aquí y no intentes siquiera tratar de escapar" dijo_

"_TE ODIO" grito mientras se frotaba la picadura que le habían dejado las palmadas de su padre, luego se dejo caer en su cama._

Había pasado más de una hora cuando por fin Pedro se decidió a ir a tratar con su hijo.

"Neal puedo pasar" dijo al tocar la puerta.

"NO"

"Hijo, tenemos que hablar"

"No quiero" respondió enterrando su cara en la almohada

"Cuando estés listo para conversar me buscas, pero hijo no abandonarás tu habitación para nada mas"

Neal se dada vuelta de un lado a otro, estaba aburrido enojado y asustado de la conversación con su padre por lo que después de tratar de conciliar el sueño sin éxito decidió ir ha hablar con su padre.

"Tú no confías en mi mandaste a Jones a investigar si tenían mi firma, dijiste que te decepcione, pero eres tu el que me decepciono a mi"

"Neal estaba haciendo mi trabajo y esperaba que no fuera así pero todo lo que hacías te hacía ver más culpable ¿y cómo pudiste creer que te abandonaría?, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sacarte de la cárcel y sabes que puedo dejar pasar la mayoría de las cosas que haces pero saltar del despacho del juez no es una de ellas"

"Papá… tenia que probar mi inocencia"

"debes confiar en mí, yo lo habría descubierto"

"y si no lo hacías"

"Jamás dejare que nadie te aparte de mi muñeco, ahora vamos a tu pieza y terminemos con esto"

"¿no podemos dejarlo en un no lo vuelvas hacer?"

"no tesoro, andando"

"me lo temía"

"papi, ¿podríamos no decirle a mamá?"

"jajaja… de verdad crees que no se enterara"

"tenía que intentarlo"

En eso entra Elizabeth por la puerta.

"NEAL CAFFREY BURKRE"

"oh oh… mami"

"QUE SIGNIFICA ESO DE QUE SALTASTE DEL DESPACHO DEL JUEZ"

"ma… no grites que me vas a reventar los tímpanos"

"CONTESTA"

"nada mamá estaba todo controlado"

El después de revisar que su hijo estuviera en perfectas condiciones le dio una palmada en el poto y le dijo

"a tu cuarto" Neal no se atrevió a discutir y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

"Peter que tienes que ver con esto" cuestiono rudamente a su marido

"estoy igual de molesto que tu"

"perfecto"

"De hecho iba a tratar con él en el momento que entraste"

"bien entonces no te interrumpo más, voy a prepara la cena" dijo partiendo a la cocina, donde finalmente rompió en llantos, desde que Neal fue detenido ella trato de mantenerse fuerte por su hijo y su marido, tenía que darle el soporte a Neal y a Peter la tranquilidad para poder sacar a su hijo de problemas pero cuando escucho que Neal había saltado del despacho del juez sintió que no podía respirar por mucho que le habían dicho que Neal está bien ella no podía dejar de verlo muerto, y sentir que le arrebataban a su hijo nuevamente era más de lo que podía soportar. No se dio cuenta cuando Peter llego por su espada y la abrazo. Estuvieron un par de minutos

"creí que lo perdíamos" dijo por fin El

"yo igual"

"ve con él debe estar nervioso"

"estaré pronto" dijo dirigiéndose a la recamara de su hijo

"Neal puedo pasar"

"si" dijo sin ánimo después de terminar de ponerse el Pijama

"terminemos con esto"

"¿mamá estaba llorando?" Neal por supuesto había bajado a ver porque Peter se demoraba tanto en subir, como odiaba esperar, y había sentido a su madre llorar.

"ella estaba muy asustada cuando escucho que saltaste y pensó que te había pasado algo"  
"lo siento, pero yo tenía todo calculado, sabía que no me pasaría nada"

"Neal Neal Neal, ni siquiera voy a preguntar de donde sacaste el dinero"

"mejor" y sin más trámite Peter puso a Neal en sus rodillas y comienzo los azotes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SAWT

"OWW más despacio que duele" se quejo un tanto molesto, él no estaba tan convencido de merecer estas nalgadas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

"se supone que duele hijo sino no sería un castigo"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"AUUHHH GRUUU si ya me pegaste antes" dijo cuando pudo dejar de gruñir

SWAT SWAT SWAT

"no vas a seguir arriesgando tu vida" dijo bajándole el pijama y dejando su trasero expuesto

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"ahiiii duele, duele pa… piiii para" lloro con más ganas

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"ya hemos tenido esta conversación y cada vez haces cosas más arriesgadas así que no me detendré hasta tener un compromiso tuyo"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Lo juro PAAAAAPÁ"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Que hijo"

"no me arriesgare más lo juro solo para"

SMACK SMACK SMACK y Peter dio por terminado el castigo y le agudo a acomodar su pijama

"ya paso chiquito"

"duele" lloro Neal y se dejo abrazar por su padre.

Cuando El no sintió más los sollozos de su hijo les sorprendo con once a sus muchachos.

"Muchas gracias mamá tenía mucha hambre"

"Pues si quieres preparo algo más"  
"no está bien" después de comer en silencio mientras Peter retiraba las bandejas El tomo la palabra.

"Hijo fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste"

"Lo sé mamá lo siento papá ya dejo claro que estuvo mal lo que hice y no lo volveré a hacer" dijo mientras su madre le acariciaba la espada, el no diría nada que pudiera enfadarla aun más con sus manos tan cerca de su trasero.

"si pero igual estas castigado todo un mes"

"esto apesta papá ya me pego"

"si quieres te pego yo también y no hay castigo"

"no mamá está bien el castigo igual así tendré tiempo de adelantar los trabajos de la universidad"

"eso mismo pensé yo"

"siento haberte preocupado pero no podía decirte, no me hubieses dejado y tenía que hacerlo"

"está claro que no te hubiese dejado, ahora descansa" dijo El dándolo un beso en la nuca y salió de la habitación de su hijo cuando este se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Neal no era nada feliz de ir a clases por suerte la mayoría de ellas era de pie pero las que eran teóricas eran una tortura para su trasero, porque no podían ser todas practicas sonde podía pintar de pie, y otra cosa con lo que no contaba era con que ahora era todo un héroe para sus compañeros y el FBI comunico a la universidad que todo había sudo un trabajo de encubierto para no perjudicar los antecedentes de Neal en la casa de estudio.

Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con el estudio y a demás me costó mucho escribir este capítulo pues estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Neal, Peter me defraudo bastante, pobre Nelito, también he modificado la participación de El en el capitulo como se habrán dado cuenta.

Y dejen sus opiniones o sugerencias.

Cariños

Lady Schumi


	8. Chapter 8

Acontece al finalizar el capitulo "**Hard Sell"** 8 cuando Neal y Peter vuelven a casa

En casa de los Burke.

"como les fue a mis muchachos" los recibió Elizabeth.

"Bien mamá" dijo Neal dándole un beso en la meguilla y corrió a su habitación.

"Cariño que ocurre" dijo preocupada por la reacción de su hijo y por la mirada de su marido.

"que nuestro trabajo es lo suficientemente peligroso para él que lo haga aun más" dijo enojado.

"Yo sabía que nos sacarías de ahí" grito Neal de la superficie de la escalera.

"Neal a tu cuarto, aun estoy lo demasiado molesto para tratar contigo"

"no es justo" refunfuño Neal

"cariño vamos a preparar la cena, eso siempre hace que te relajes" dijo El sin pedir más detalles, ella prefería que Peter se calmara primero.

Cocinaron en silencio durante veinte minutos hasta que Peter finalmente hablo.

"pudo haber muerto, lo vi muerto, no puedo borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza" dijo abrazando a su esposa.

"Oh cariño" dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza, ella no sabía que había pasado pero le aterraba saber que su hijo pudo morir.

Después de preparar la cena llamaron a Neal.

"Neal, la cenar esta servida" dijo El al tocar la puerta de su hijo.

"No me paso nada mamá, no es justo que papá me castigue por confiar en él" se quejo Neal al abrir.

"Neal, después de cenar hablaremos de eso"

"claro... como si pudiera comer sabiendo que me van a pegar después de eso" dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara a su madre.

Eso era todo lo que podía soportar Peter, abrió la puerta sin siquiera golpear y tomo a su irrespetuoso hijo de una oreja lo levanto de la cama y le dio seis fuertes palmadas.

"he tenido suficiente de tu actitud jovencito, ahora le pedirás disculpa a tu madre y te sentaras a comer con nosotros" dijo arrastrándolo de su oreja derecha.

"AHIIIII, SUELTAME, ME DUELE" grito Neal, lo que le gano tres palmadas mas de su padre.

"entendiste lo que dije"

"OWWWW, si, si señor" dijo siguiendo a su padre porque creía le arrancaría la oreja si no colaboraba.

Cuando llegaron a mesa, Neal miro a su padre como pidiéndole que lo soltara pero Peter ni se inmuto.

"Lo siento" dijo beligerante.

Peter le dio cinco palmadas más y le dijo "Inténtalo de nuevo"

Esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor infringido por su padre y la culpa de haberle faltado el respeto a su madre le dio una sincera disculpa.

"Mami, lo siento mucho, no debí ser irrespetuoso tú no tienes la culpa de que este en problemas nuevamente." Dijo mirando el piso, su padre finalmente le soltó su orejita y le indico que se sentara.

Neal comió en silencio pero no podía dejar de notar que su padre lo mirada como si fuera un fantasma y que su madre como si lo estuviera perdiendo, fuera de todo pronóstico se puso de pie y camino contra una pared, de más esta decir que choco con ella.

"auch…"

"Neal" dijo Peter mientras se paraba a comprobar que su hijo estuviera bien

"viste, no puedo atravesarla"

"eso es bástate obvio hijo"

"entonces deja de mirarme como si hubiera muerto y me convertí en fantasma"

"ven aquí" dijo abrasándolo "te quiero hijo y es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo no al revés"

"como digas" dijo no muy convencido pero no quería hacer enfadar más a su padre.

El resto de la comida transcurrió sin más contratiempos.

"Neal prepárate para la cama" ordeno Peter.

"Pero papá" dijo desilusionado una parte de el creyó que ya habían arreglado las cosas

"hijo haz lo que te ordeno tu padre" intervino Elizabeth, una vez que Neal estuvo en su pieza se dirigió a Peter "no sé lo que ha hecho, pero confió en tu criterio" dijo mientras retiraba las cosas de la mesa, y una vez que terminaron de lavar la loza partieron al encuentro de su hijo.

"podemos pasar" dijo Elizabeth

"adelante mamá" dijo recordando ser respetuoso con sus padres.

"Neal, toma asiento" ordeno Peter.

"Papá… yo sabía que lo arreglarías" gimoteo mientras se sentaba.

"me pueden explicar que ocurrió" pidió cortésmente Elizabeth

"ya sabes que estábamos de encubierto en una misión y mi tapadera se descubrió y bueno papá vino al rescate y…" por fin intervino Peter.

"quedamos encerrados en una cámara de seguridad sin oxigeno y Neal tenía un tanque de oxigeno para 5 minutos tiempo suficiente para que lo rescataran"

"PERO TU NO" grito con enfado

"Neal no es necesario gritar… Neal quiso darme el tanque y yo le dije que no, el insistió y le dije que lo podríamos compartir y sabes que hizo nuestro hijo"

"¿Qué Neal?" pregunto El

"…"

"Neal" dijo un poco mas cabreada por el silencio de su hijo.

"se lo deje a papá" dijo mirando el piso

"no Neal, me lo tiraste al piso y te fuiste al otro extremo de la habitación para que no pudiera dártelo"

"estaba buscando en botón"

"no, estabas arriesgando tu vida, sabes que podríamos haber compartido el oxigeno y haber buscado el botón"

"sabía que encontraríamos el dichoso botón a tiempo"

"A tiempo… a tiempo… te vi caer Neal, casi mueres por negarte a recibir el oxigeno cuando te lo entregué"

"no podía arriesgarme"

"¿a qué?"

"A QUE TE PASARA ALGO, si alguien iba a morir ese debía ser yo"

"que idiotez estás hablando" dijo muy enfado Peter

"la gente de pende de ti, tu eres el bueno yo soy un simple ladrón" dijo ante sus estupefactos padres "si te mueres mamá no podría vivir, el en FBI te necesitan, en cambio si yo desaparezco no afecta a nadie"

Sin darse cuenta como llego al regazo de su padre empezó a patalear cuando sintió la mano de Peter golpear su trasero con mucha más fuerza que las otras veces.

"OWWWWww eso duele" grito pero solo consiguió que Peter le bajara el pijama y le pegara aun más fuerte. "PAPÁ DUELE AUSCH"

"y no crees que nos duele oírte hablar así"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWWWWwwwww"

"No crees me dolió verte muerto en el piso"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"NO FUE OWWww mi intención AAAAAAhhhhhh"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWWWWWWWw"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"como crees que sería nuestra vida sin ti"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"PAPIIIII lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…."

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No máaaaaaas papiiiiii duele mucho"

"ya paso bebito, tranquilo papi está contigo" dijo haciéndole cariño en la espalda, cuando su hijo logro controlar sus emociones Peter le acomodo el pijama y lo acomodo en su regazo. "no puedo perderte chiquito"

"Lo siento…"

"tu padre tiene razón tesoro no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti"

"si antes de…"

"no hijo… hemos dedicado nuestra vida a encontrarte"

"lo prometo, no lo hare de nuevo" dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su padre.

"más te vale pequeño, porque no voy a volver a pasar por lo mismo, verte tendido en el suelo es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida"

"peor aun que cuando me llevaron lejos"

"peor aun porque sabía que te recuperaríamos no importaba cuanto tardáramos, pero si mueres no hay esperanza"

"y la esperanza de encontrarte era lo que nos daba la fuerza para seguir" agrego El

"no sabía que era tan importante para ustedes" dijo un poco avergonzado "es prometo que me cuidare más para que no tengan que pasar por eso de nuevo"

"Neal solo cuando tengas un hijo sabrás lo importante que eres para nosotros"

"…" Neal no sabía cómo responder a eso a sí que se limito a abrazar a su madre.

"hijo" dijo El

"si"

"quiero que escribas 3000 veces 'no voy a arriesgar mi vida, porque mi vida es muy importante' y 2000 'antes de actuar apresuradamente debo recabar toda la información'" asiendo alusión a la discusión que habían tenido con anterioridad por el anillo de Peter.

"mamá" se quejo

"mamá nada, eso te mantendrá ocupado"

"pero es mucho" gimoteo

"si quieres puedo castigarte de otra manera"

"no gracias, me encanta escribir" dijo con fastidio, pero escribir era mejor que su otra opción. "chicos se dan cuenta que soy un adulto verdad"

"Neal si te comportas como un niño se te castiga como uno" dijo Peter

"no es justo" dijo haciendo un berrinche pero en el fondo disfrutaba de tener unos padres que se preocuparan de él.

"la vida no es justa pequeño" dijo El dándole un toque en la nariz. "duerme bien" agrego dándole un beso en la frente.

"no me van a leer un cuento" dijo mientras dejaba que su padre lo arropara.

"entiendo tu punto Neal" dijo resolviéndole el cabello "que te parece la caperucita roja"

"como quieras" dijo Neal riéndose pero con un dejo de nostalgia sus otros padres jamás le habían leído un cuento.

"Había una vez una niña muy bonita. Su madre le había hecho una capa roja y la muchachita la llevaba tan a menudo que todo el mundo la llamaba Caperucita Roja.

Un día, su madre le pidió que llevase unos pasteles a su abuela que vivía al otro lado del bosque, recomendándole que no se entretuviese por el camino, pues cruzar el bosque era muy peligroso, ya que siempre andaba acechando por allí el lobo.

Caperucita Roja recogió la cesta con los pasteles y se puso en camino. La niña tenía que atravesar el bosque para llegar a casa de la Abuelita, pero no le daba miedo porque allí siempre se encontraba con muchos amigos: los pájaros, las ardillas...

De repente vio al lobo, que era enorme, delante de ella.

- ¿A dónde vas, niña?- le preguntó el lobo con su voz ronca.

- A casa de mi Abuelita- le dijo Caperucita.

- No está lejos- pensó el lobo para sí, dándose media vuelta.

Caperucita puso su cesta en la hierba y se entretuvo cogiendo flores: - El lobo se ha ido -pensó-, no tengo nada que temer. La abuela se pondrá muy contenta cuando le lleve un hermoso ramo de flores además de los pasteles.

Mientras tanto, el lobo se fue a casa de la Abuelita, llamó suavemente a la puerta y la anciana le abrió pensando que era Caperucita. Un cazador que pasaba por allí había observado la llegada del lobo.

El lobo devoró a la Abuelita y se puso el gorro rosa de la desdichada, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues Caperucita Roja llegó enseguida, toda contenta.

La niña se acercó a la cama y vio que su abuela estaba muy cambiada.

- Abuelita, abuelita, ¡qué ojos más grandes tienes!

- Son para verte mejor- dijo el lobo tratando de imitar la voz de la abuela.

- Abuelita, abuelita, ¡qué orejas más grandes tienes!

- Son para oírte mejor- siguió diciendo el lobo.

- Abuelita, abuelita, ¡qué dientes más grandes tienes!

- Son para... ¡comerte mejoooor!- y diciendo esto, el lobo malvado se abalanzó sobre la niñita y la devoró, lo mismo que había hecho con la abuelita.

Mientras tanto, el cazador se había quedado preocupado y creyendo adivinar las malas intenciones del lobo, decidió echar un vistazo a ver si todo iba bien en la casa de la Abuelita. Pidió ayuda a un segador y los dos juntos llegaron al lugar. Vieron la puerta de la casa abierta y al lobo tumbado en la cama, dormido de tan harto que estaba.

El cazador despertó al lobo y le dio unos buenos azotes hasta que devolvió a caperucita y a la abuelita, y luego lo acomodo en sus rodillas y le dio las peores palmadas de su vida y no se detuvo hasta que el lobo prometió ser bueno y nunca más estafar ni mentir a las personas, después el cazador le dio un abrazo para consolarlo y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, mientras la abuelita había llamado a su hija y cuando esta llego la puso al tanto de la situación, la mamá de caperucita muy molesta por el comportamiento irresponsable de su hija le dio unas fuertes nalgadas por desobediente y por supuesto lo más importante por exponerse el peligro, caperucita muy arrepentida prometió ser una niña muy obediente y hacer caso a las recomendaciones de su Abuelita y de su Mamá.

Colorín colorado este cuanto se ha acabado"

"ja ja, así que pretendes enseñarme a ser un niño bueno con fabulas" rayos su padre era tan predecible pero tenía que reconocer que era ingenioso.

"yo que tu aprendería de ellos si no quieres terminar como ellos" dijo su madre.

"Así que soy la caperucita" dijo haciendo un puchero

"y a veces el lobo" dijo su padre. "descansa caperucito" dijo apagando la luz y entrecerró la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Inmediatamente después del capítulo 9, con Peter finalmente fuera de problemas legales era el momento de encargarse de los problemas en casa.

Neal daba vueltas como loco dentro de su habitación, Peter lo había enviado hace más de una hora y el aun podía oír a sus padres discutiendo, jamás había visto pelear a sus padres y esta primera experiencia era horrible, no podía entender que su padre fuera tan inflexible a fin de cuentas fue para sacarlo de problemas a él.

En la habitación de Peter y El.

"NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO INVOLUCRARAS EN ESTO" Grito por quinta vez en menos de una hora.

"Peter deja de gritar" pidió El muy compungida.

"PUDO TERMINAR EN LA CARCEL"

"Y TU IGUAL" como su marido podía ser tan terco, ellos solo trataban de ayudarlo y al final todo salió bien.

"Elizabeth" dijo tratando de calmarse y tomándole las manos "No lo buscamos todo este tiempo para perderlo por una tontera"

"No era una tontera Peter pudiste parar en la cárcel"

"Mejor yo que mi hijo"

"No digas eso"

"Es segunda vez que Neal termina haciendo algo ilegal para ayudarnos" dijo haciendo alusión a cuando robo unos recibos para ayudar a una amiga de El.

"PETER QUE QUERÍAS QUE NOS QUEDARAMOS DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS TE ENCERRABAN"

"SI, SI ES PRECISO PARA NO METER A NEAL EN LIOS SI"

Neal no soporto más los gritos de sus padres y entro a poner fin a la discusión.

"BASATA PORQUE NO TERMINAS DE PEGARME Y YA"

"NEAL VETE A TU PIEZA ESTO ES ENTRE TU MADRE Y YO"

"NO, ESTO ES POR LO QUE YO HICE PARA SALVAR TU PATETICO CULO" Neal sabía que eso pondría furioso a su padre y que su trasero lo pagaría pero haría cualquier cosa para llamar la a atención de Peter y así la discusión de sus padres terminaría, con lo que no contaba era que ambos padres sabían lo que estaba tratando de hacer por suerte para él.

"Hijo vete a tu pieza" dijo El tratando de calmarlo

"No mamá, no quiero que sigan peleando por mi culpa"

"No es tu culpa cariño, tu padre tiene razón yo no debí pedirte que intervinieras"

"y ustedes honestamente creen que iba a quedar de viendo como metían preso a papá, lo que hice no tuvo nada que ver contigo, lo hubiese hecho igual"

"Lo sé hijo, y por eso serás castigado, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo" dijo Peter más calmado.

"Pero no me gusta verlos pelear y menos por mi culpa" dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

"Siento que hayas tenido que presenciarlo, pero hijo, todos los papás discuten es parte de la vida"

"pero se están gritando"

"tú sabes que tu padre es un tanto dramático" intervino EL para aliviar la situación

"¿O sea no se van a separar?" Dijo preguntando como si fuera un pequeño de cinco años.

"Jamás tesoro, jamás dejare ir a tu madre, la amo demasiado"

"y no sería nada sin mi" agrego El

"ahora un beso y un abrazo" dijo Neal con sus brazos cruzados y poniendo un aspecto de padre enojado.

Peter y El hicieron como amablemente le solicito su hijo

"¿Feliz?" pregunto Peter

"Si"

"Ahora a su habitación joven" digo dándole un manotazo en el poto cuando paso a su lado "y mi culo no es patético"

"AUCH" se quejo y partió corriendo a su habitación

"El…" pero fue interrumpido

"tienes razón no debí pedirle a Neal que hiciera algo"

"lo iba a hacer igual, pero cariño hace menos de una semana tuve que castigarlo por algo muy similar y la verdad encuentro injusto tener que pegarle por haberme librado de la cárcel pero que mensaje le estaríamos dando"

"te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo por un lado le exijo que sea más cuidadoso con él y otro le pido que rompa las reglas para salvarnos"

"lo sé, es horrible, pero que le vamos a hacer"

"ser unos padres supongo" dijo El tomando a Peter de la mano y saliendo al encuentro de su hijo

"¿podemos pasar?" pregunto Peter

"adelante"

"hijo sabes porque estamos aquí verdad"

"si papá, pero…" fue interrumpido por Peter

"Neal gracias por ayudarme, como persona lo aprecio muchísimo, pero como tu padre para mi nada es más importante que tu seguridad, lo entiendes"

"o sea si fuera solo tu asesor y no tu hijo no estaría en problemas"

"jamás saltamontes, creo que aunque fueras mi asesor te había dado unos azotes"

"No es justo"

"Hijo para mí siempre has sido especial, aun antes de saber que eras mi hijo, porque crees que acepte el trato"

"porque te resuelvo los casos"

"puedo hacerlo solo, recuerda que te atrape a ti dos veces"

"si pero dos veces versus las cinco mil que me escape" dijo un tanto sobrado

"No quería que estuvieses en la cárcel, cuando te encarcelaron la primera vez no fue un momento de felicidad, cuando el juez dijo cuatro años yo solo quería sacarte de ahí porque no pertenecías a ese lugar eras solo un niño, por mucho que tus papeles decían que eras un adulto y que yo creyera que lo eras te veías como un niño asustado, créeme que estuve a punto de decirle al juez que lo único que necesitabas era que te pusiera sobre su rodilla y te diera unos azotes y te castigara un par de meses"

"lo sé papá… cuando el juez pidió hablar conmigo en privado me dijo lo mismo y me pidió que me cuidara… el tampoco quería encerrarme pero tenía que cumplir la ley"

"entiendes porque es tan importante para mi mantenerte fuera de la cárcel… hijo si fue muy duro para mi verte preso como un desconocido imagina lo que sería verte preso como mi hijo"

"y tú lo que sería para mi verte preso papá"

"hubiésemos encontrado otra forma chiquito"

"pero papá"

"pero nada… entiendes porque te voy a castigar"

"no… mi potito aun me duele"

"vamos ven aquí" dijo abrazándolo

"voy a preparar la once" dijo El para darles privacidad

"no es preciso" dijo Peter, quien aun sentía que lo que hizo El estaba mal y consideraba correcto que presenciara a su hijo siendo castigado pues ella había contribuido a eso. "puedes traer el cepillo por favor" le pidió y mientras El se dirigía al baño

"NO papá no, no me pegues con el cepillo" comenzó a llorar en ese mismo momento

"hace menos de una semana te pegue por algo muy similar y míranos de nuevo pasando por lo mismo" dijo haciéndose el duro, pero por dentro solo quería abrazar a su hijo, no causarle un dolo pero prefería a su hijo con un dolor en el trasero ahora que con un traje naranja después.

"aquí tienes" dijo El entregándole el cepillo

"gracias, Neal pantalones abajo"

"no papi no" Peter lo tomo de los brazos mientras Neal tiraba su cuerpo hacia el otro lado.

"NEAL basta"

"NO, no quiero que me pegues, no papá no" y comenzó a hacer un berrinche de los que hacía con sus anteriores padres, lo que en realidad no era tan malo porque quiere decir que se encuentra mucho mas cómodo con sus reales padres.

"NEAL CAFFREY BURKE SUFICIENTE"

"No porque tu siempre me estas pegando y yo no soy un niño" grito sin dejar de tira para que su padre lo soltara "suéltame, no voy a dejar que me golpees" dijo dando un pisotón en el piso.

"suficiente" dijo Elizabeth dando un golpe en el trasero con el cepillo que había recogido, si bien ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con Peter en castigar esta vez su hijo estaba menos de acuerdo en la pataleta que estaba teniendo su hijo.

"OWww"

"terminaste o necesitas mas" dijo dándole otro golpe

"no mamá, termine terminé lo juro"

"ahora haz lo que te ordeno tu padre" Neal con mucho cuidado y vergüenza se bajo los pantalones y permitió que Peter lo acomodara sobre sus rodillas esperando que su padre lo regañara por la pataleta o algo pero Peter se limito hacerle cariño en la espada

"más tranquilo chiquito"

"si" Peter le bajo los bóxers y comenzó a pegarle

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWWW me duele papi"

"Neal nunca más hagas cosas ilegales, no importa a quien quieras ayudar"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"pero papá auch deja de pegarme" pidió pero le salió mas desafiante del lo que el quería

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"perdón"

"No papá no lo decía así… solo escucha, lo siento ok lo siento tienes razón"

"si la tengo" dijo tomando el cepillo

CRACK OWWWWWW CRACK AUCHHH CRACK AHHHH CRACK PAPIIIIIII CRACK DUELEEE CRACK

"Ya paso guagüita"

"duele mi potito me duele" lloro mientras Peter le acomodaba la ropa

"espero que hayas aprendido"

"si papá, la próxima vez dejare que te pudras en la cárcel" dijo habiendo un puchero

Peter no podía dejar de admirar a su hijo con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y aun no perdía esa actitud del demonio que siempre lo metía en problemas, pero ese era su sabelotodo.

"parece que aprendiste algo después de todo" dijo dándole una palmada "pero me alegraría mas si hicieras todo lo legamente posible para sacarme de la cárcel"

"entiendo, entiendo haré todo lo legamente posible para sacarte de la cárcel"

"ese es mi hijo" dijo revolviéndole en cabello una vez que lo tenía sentado sobre sus rodillas y acariciándole la espaldita.

"papi siento el escándalo de antes no sé que me paso" dijo avergonzado

"a nadie le gusta que le den castiguen el potito" dijo dándole en toque en la nariz "no espero que vengas como un manso cordero al matadero, si alguna vez tienes necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo a mi no me molesta eso no quiere decir que te escaparas sin castigo, pero nunca te castigare por qué no quieras un castigo" dijo besándole la frente.

"Frank siempre me pegaba mas si hacia un escándalo" dijo sin levantar la vista, no le gustaba mucho hablar de los Caffrey con sus padres por miedo hacerlos sentir mal

"lo siento" dijo Peter

"no papi, no lo dije para que te sintieras mal"

"yo siempre hacia un escándalo cuando mi papá me iba a pegar"

"te pegaban a ti" Neal no podía creer que a su padre lo hubiesen castigado de esa manera

"si, cuando me portaba mal tu abuelo me daba unas nalgadas"

"no le digas así, no es mi abuelo" dijo bajando de las piernas de su padre

"Neal"

"no él no me quería, el no es nada mío" dijo abrazándose a si mismo

"ven aquí" dijo El abrazándolo "tu abuelo te quería mucho, fue el único que lucho por nosotros, incluso le costó su matrimonio, cuando nos emancipamos, él fue el único que nos siguió ayudando"

"en serio"

"si, bebe estaba tan feliz cuando le contamos que te encontramos"

"porque no vino a conocerme" pregunto mientras se sobaba el trasero

"porque aun le tortura no haber podido impedir que te llevarán lejos, está convencido que no lo perdonaras" dijo tristemente Peter, si alguien había sufrido tanto como ellos al perder su hijo fue su padre quien se había pasado su vida tratando de compensar a su hijo y a su nuera por haberles fallado.

"no tengo nada que perdonarle, dile que venga a conocer a su nieto y que me traiga chocolates y me cuente de cómo te portabas cuando eras pequeño"

"yo no iría por ahí muñeco, no, si no quieres terminar en su rodilla por tu delitos y supuestos delitos"

"que solo me traiga chocolates"

"ok que solo te traiga chocolates" dijo Peter abrazando a su hijo, cuanto amaba a su hijo y su capacidad de encontrar algo bueno en todo y su concentración de cinco segundos, en un minuto llora al otro es furioso y después feliz.

"Mami que hay de comer"

"Lo que tú quieras"

"Torta de chocolate" sonrió

"me ayudas a prepararla"

"vamos" dijo colgándose de los hombros de su madre, y al ver que Peter no los siguió lo miro y le dijo "vamos papá que el que no ayuda no come"

"vamos chiquito" saliendo del trance de contemplar a su hijo.

Mientras Neal ayudaba a El a preparar la torta, Peter aprovecho para escaparse a su despacho sabía que su padre había esperado mucho tiempo para esto y no quería hacerlo esperar más.

"Papá, ¿como estas?" dijo ansioso cuando su padre contesto el teléfono.

"bien hijo como esta todo por tu hogar" sin atreverse a preguntar directamente por su nieto.

"todo bien, aquí te lo contare mejor"

"Peter sabes que no puedo ir" dijo tristemente, el no podía enfrentarse al rechazo de su nieto eso sería demasiado doloroso.

"Ni siquiera si es tu nieto el que te invita"

"Neal, Neal quiera que vaya"

"si papá, porque no vienes a tomar once con nosotros"

"no lo sé, tal vez mañana"

"papá ya te has perdido 21 años porque esperar más tiempo"

"pero que le dijo como le explico, no puedo hijo, lo siento"

"Papá que paso con el hombre que me enseño que siempre hay que enfrentar las cosas de frente"

"deje que se lo llevaran, Peter, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo"

"lo sé papá. Pero no había nada que pudieras hacer, cuando te enteraste ya se lo habían llevado, ahora tu nieto necesita algunos mimos así que te esperamos en media hora, ah y tráele chocolates"

"Peter Burke eres un buen hombre"

"aprendí del mejor" dijo cortando cuando sintió a Neal reclamar.

"viste siempre hace lo mismo cada vez que tiene que ayudar y se encierra en la oficina…" y hablando más alto para que Peter escuchara "sabemos que no estás trabajando y es solo para no ayudar"

"te escuche Neal y voy a ayudar, yo pondré la mesa" él quería darle la sorpresa a su hijo.

"más te vale" dijo reclamando pero la verdad estaba contento de no tener que poner la mesa su trasero le dolía horrores y agacharse a recoger los platos no ayudaría mucho a su alivio.

Peter le dijo a El en secreto así que mantuvo ocupado a Neal durante la próxima media hora.

"pero tengo hambre" gimió cuando El le golpeo la mano por meterla nuevamente en la fuente de cobertura de chocolate.

"eso es para adornar la torta, no tus dedos"

"pero maaaaaaa solo un poquito"

"no cuando terminemos de adornarla podrás cometerte lo que queda"

"trato" chocando las manos con su madre.

Al poco tiempo de terminar con todo sintieron la puerta.

"Neal puedes abrir"

"Estas al lado de la puerta" se quejo aun molesto por las palmadas que le había dado su padre.

"Hijo vas a estar de mal humor todo el rato, porque si es así puedes irte preparando para la cama"

"no papá, voy a estar bien" y fingió una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

Vio a un señor muy parecido a su padre guardando las diferencias de edad por supuesto y no sabía qué hacer.

"no vas a invitar a pasar a tu abuelo" intervino Peter

"¿Abuelo?" y sonrió ofreciéndole la mano torpemente, pero su abuelo le robo un abrazo muy apretado, después no dejaba de contemplar a Neal el chico tenía sus ojos, esos ojos azules eran suyos nadie más en la familia tenía los ojos de ese color.

"Sean, me alegro que hayas venido"

"Elizabeth, tanto tiempo" dijo sin soltar a su nieto

"vamos a la mesa"

"claro" y dirigiéndose a Neal "esto es para ti" dijo entregándole unos chocolates.

"gracias mis favoritos" eran chocolates de rellenos con manjar y nueces, eran unas de las primeras cosas que robo, claro está que no se lo diría a sus padres.

"también los míos"

"entonces los compartiré contigo"

"también son mis favoritos" se quejo Peter

"a ti no" dijo haciéndole un desprecio.

"niños a la mesa" ordeno El

Sean pudo ver que Neal hacia todos los esfuerzos para mantenerse quieto en la silla pero era imposible, de repente sintió una gran rabia por su hijo por haberle causado dolor a su nieto, el conocía muy bien porque un chico podía estar retorciéndose de esa manera lo había visto innumerables vez con su hijo, pero no le gustada nada que su nietecito pasara por eso.

"Peter que le hiciste a mi niño" increpo con autoridad

"Papá…" dijo nervioso

"papá nada, no vuelvas a pegarle a mi nieto"

"tu hubieses hecho lo mismo" se quejo Peter

"si pero tú no eras tan adorable como Neal" la sonrisa en el rostro de Neal no tenia precio casi no cabía en su boca.

"no te rías tanto y mejor cuéntale a tu abuelo lo que hiciste"

"me acogo a la quinta"

"o no, la quinta enmienda esta derogada en esta casa" dijo Peter

"papáaaaaaaa"

"Hijooooooooo, quieres que le cuente yo"

"no" decidió que era mejor que él le contara ya que su padre lo haría ver peor de lo que realmente era "hice una cosa un poquito al límite de la ley para salvar a papá" agrego rápidamente

"no sabía que irrumpir en el despacho de un juez fuera solo al límite de lo legal"

"Neal" dijo Sean

"pero tata tenía que salvar a papá"

"no más cosas ilegales o no reprenderé más a tu padre por darte unos azotes sino que me pondré a la fila"

"Pero…" fue callado con el famoso dedo Burke

"yo…"

"ok" se dio finalmente por vencido "¿qué haces por la vida?" dijo para salir del paso

"estoy jubilado así que no tengo mucho que hacer, salvo que Peter y El me mandan de vacaciones a todas partes, que jamás creí conocer, tengo al hijo de Satchmo, se llama Kevin Burke, vivimos a una media hora de aquí"

"¿y tienes novia?"

"NEAL" grito mientras se atragantaba Peter

"si, pero no le cuentes a tu padre" dijo al ver que Peter se tapaba los oídos, su hijo podía ser un niño a veces

"como se llama"

"Carla, hemos estado saliendo serca de 10 años, pero tu padre no la aprueba"

"a la mía tampoco"

"si, pero la mía no me hiso escapar de la cárcel" dándole un pequeño tirón de orejas

"auch duele" se quejo tratando que Sean lo soltara pero no lo consiguió "que quieres que diga… si no me hubiese escapado, no habría empezado a trabajar con papá y no sabía que soy su hijo y claro ya hubiese salido de la cárcel pero hubiese vuelto a hacer lo mismo" con eso se gano otro jalón en su orejita. "ahí eso duele, a demás ahora estoy trabajando para el FBI y estoy estudiando arte en la Universidad y soy el mejor alumno"

"como debe ser no se su pone que tienes 3 magister y 2 doctorados"

"papi, no con mi orejita en peligro" suplico

"no más delitos" dijo Sean

"no más supuestos delitos" y se lamento al sentir otro tirón pero era la fuerza de la costumbre.

"Podríamos salir de vacaciones"

"tata, solo tengo dos millas" mostrándole el reloj que controlaba su ubicación "cuatro años"

"o cuando dejes de perseguir a Kate" intervino Peter

"cuatro años"

"háblame de Kate" dijo mientras comía la torta preparada por Neal.

"que te puedo decir… es mayor que yo como por cinco años ya no lo sé muy bien con todo esto del cambio de edad, tiene el cabello y los ojos negros y su tez es clara" se lamentaba no tener ninguna fotografía, pero como le iba a decir a su abuelo que lo único que tenia de ella era una botella "te la puedo dibujar" dijo corriendo a buscar su atril y lápices para pintarla, todos estaban sorprendidos por el talento de Neal, claro está que sabían lo talentoso que era pero nunca lo habían visto dibujar, el retrato era aun más hermoso que la realidad pero era de esperar era como la veía Neal.

"es hermosa… pero nadie vale tu libertad" dijo Sean abrazando a su nieto y por primera vez Neal contemplo que podía tener razón

"ella era lo único que tenia… no sabía que existía otra manera"

Peter mientras curioseaba por las obras de su hijo encontró un retrato de la familia era hermoso pero lo que más resaltaba eran los ojos iluminados y las sonrisas en los rostros, más abajo y casi escondido encontró una especie de foto filme donde Neal se dibuja a si mismo robando el retrato de Juliana, después confesando otro con Peter regañándolo y después una imagen de él siendo azotado después uno cubierto por los besos y abrazos de sus padres y finalmente un gran NO ROBAR, ROBAR = NEAL PROBLEMAS = NEAL NIÑO MUY TRISTE, lo mismo con todas las veces que había hecho algo incorrecto, retrocedió un poco para llegar a la primera pagina y decía RECORDAR: NEAL EN PROBLEMAS = NEAL MUY TRISTE y salía una imagen de él mirando el piso con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y con un pie como haciendo un pequeño agujero en piso. Peter no pudo más que sonreír, así que finalmente si hijo si trataba de mantenerse fuera de problemas, miro el ultimo dibujo y era de Neal imaguinadose como caperucito y Peter azotándolo por haber se expuesto a que se lo comiera el lobo y otro de Neal como el lobo y Peter de cazador diciéndole que no se le permitía estafar mas, en eso es sorprendido por Neal.

"Papá que haces… es privado" le regaño con vergüenza de que su padre lo hubiese visto

"creo que al paso que vas tendrás que agregar mas hojas"

"no es graciosos" dijo sobándose el trasero

"que está pasando" pregunto El

"nada cariño" dijo Peter sin querer avergonzar más a su hijo

"chicos porque no se acomodan y hago una pintura" los acomodo a todos incluido Satchmo dejando un lugar justo al medio, ese era su lugar, hizo dos pinturas una para su abuelo y otra para ellos y las dos firmadas como Neal Burke, si él estaba orgulloso de ser un Burke

"creo que es hora que me vaya"

"tata, crees que podríamos ir a recorrer museos"

"Siempre que no robes nada, si no…"

"no robar lo tengo" dijo avergonzado

"ese en mi nieto" después de las despedidas de rigor Neal le grito hacia la calle

"vuelve pronto abuelo" él estaba feliz jamás había tenido un abuelo y ahora tenía uno prefecto pensó llevándose a la boca un chocolate.

"en serio no me vas a dar" dijo Peter

"lo mismo pregunte yo antes que me dieras con el cepillo"

"ven aquí" dijo reduciendo a su hijo y dejándolo caer en el sofá donde comenzó a hacerle cosquillas "decías"

"ok… solo uno, solo uno" dijo rindiéndose

"vamos a la cama" ordeno Peter

"buenas noches papá… esta ha sido de las mejores noches de mi vida"

"y de tu abuelo también… la mía fue cuando te encontré"

"te cuento un secreto… también la mía" dijo abrazando a su padre y corrió a acostarse, Peter después lo fue arropar como todas las noches, sabía que su niño era un niño grande y no lo necesitaba pero él se había perdido 21 años de hacerlo y él no quería perder ni un según y tratar de recuperar al máximo lo perdido.

"buenas noches tesoro" dijo besándole la frente dejándole espacio a El para que hiciera lo mismo luego se fueron de la mano como lo hacían cada noche, claro que antes esa habitación estaba vacía.


	10. Chapter 10

Neal abrió los ojos lentamente mientras escuchaba a sus padres discutiendo, solo podía escuchar algo lejano de señor manos mágicas, luego escucho a su madre preguntándole.

"Neal estas bien"

"Hey que pasa conmigo" dijo Peter sabiendo que su hijo esta fingiendo el dolor de cabeza.

"hay algunos platos que necesitan lavarse, señor manos mágicas" dijo El mirando molesta a su marido. "quieres mas hielo"

"está bien" dijo lastimeramente Neal.

"voy a conseguir un poco" dijo saliendo a la cocina.

"Neal sé que estas fingiendo, y más te vale dejar de hacerlo ahora mismo"

"me duele papá" se quejo

"entonces te castigare más duro por exponerte al peligro."

"estoy mejor, estoy mejor" dijo sentándose de inmediato ante la amenaza de su padre. "papá sé que estas molesto pero mira podemos sacar algo bueno de esto tenemos la lista"

"Neal la lista no nos sirve y aunque lo hiciera no te salvarías de las nalgadas que voy a darte"

"pero papá"

"nada Neal a tu recamara y prepárate para la cama"

"no son ni las tres" se quejo Neal.

"bueno entonces volverás al trabajo después de tus azotes" dijo tomando el hielo que traía El y dejándolo sobre la mesa "te dije que estaba fingiendo"

"Neal a tu pieza y pasa por el cepillo" ordeno El

Neal sabía que estaba muerto, ahora ambos padres planeaban castigarlo, pensó en fingir sentirse mal del estomago pero supuso que solo se ganaría una visita al hospital y unos azotes aun más desagradables.

Así que hizo un movimiento desesperado se encerró en la pieza de sus padres y llamo a su abuelo.

"abuelo tienes que venir papá va a matarme"

"Neal hijo, cálmate" dijo asustado Sean por lo que estaba pasando en casa de su hijo para que su nieto lo llamara así de asustado.

"no, abuelo tienes que venir ya" dijo cortando al sentir que sus padres tocaban la puerta.

Por suerte para Neal su abuelo estaba paseando a su perro y no estaba a mas de cinco minutos, cuando llego escucho a Peter gritarle a Neal.

"NEAL CAFFREY BURKE ABRE LA PUERTA O LA HECHO A BAJO"

"PETER BURKE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO"

"Papá"

"hice una pregunta hijo"

"que hoy casi pierdes a tu nieto" respondió Peter sabiendo que sería la única forma de escaparse de la furia de su padre, pues se sentía nuevamente un chico que quince años y en problemas

"Que"

"tu nieto entro a un hospital donde lo drogaron y pudieron matarlo y si no hubiese podido entrar a sacarlo, si no lo hubiesen matado ahora lo estarías visitando en prisión y yo podría sacarlo esta vez"

"Neal abre la puerta" dijo fingiendo calma

"abuelo" dijo Neal echándose a los brazos de Sean.

"Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo tan irresponsable" dijo dándole dos firmes manotazos en el trasero de su nieto

"abuelo"

"ahora, obedece a tus padres y nosotros tendremos una conversación muy seria."

"si abuelo" ahora no tenia salvación, por lo que fue a buscar el odiado cepillo y se lo entrego a su padre.

"vamos a tu pieza"

"Si papá" dijo yéndose cabizbajo, por no solo, no haber conseguido lo que quería al llamar a su abuelo, sino que había recibido dos palmadas de él y sus padres no dijeron nada lo que significaba solo una cosa, Sean también estaba autorizado a disciplinarlo y eso no le gustaba nada, se suponía que su abuelo debía mimarlo y protegerlo que la ira de sus padres no azotarle en trasero cuando se portara mal.

Elizabeth acompaño a Sean a la cocina y le conto lo que había pasado mientras preparaba el café y Peter fue a tratar con su hijo.

"Neal, como está tu cabeza"

"mejor" dijo sin siquiera pensar en mentir ya estaba en problemas no quería mas.

"bien ya sabes cómo va esto" dijo poniendo a su hijo sobre sus rodillas y desnudándole el trasero, esta vez no hubo calentamiento paso directamente a golpear el trasero de su hijo con el cepillo.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Aiiiiiiii papá" grito sorprendido, pues su padre siempre partía con unas palmadas primero lo que lo ayudaba a soportar mejor el cepillo pero ahora el dolor era aun peor que el que recordaba.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Que Neal"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Me estas pegando muy fuerte" dijo llorando

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"No más de lo que te mereces

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Pero papi me duele mucho"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"No vas a volver a exponerte al peligro"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no lo hare Auch papá"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"pues no te creo" dijo muy serio

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"lo ai juro Ow papá"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"ya he oído eso ante Neal, pero me asegurare que esta vez sea la última"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,

"Aiiiiii"

Peter tomo a su hijo en sus brazos y le hablo muy serio.

"Neal durante una semana, tendrás diez golpes con el cepillo al levantarte y al acostarte"

"que papá si ya me pagaste mucho"

"una palabra y serán dos semanas"

Neal se cayó no lo encontraba justo pero sabía que su padre no cambiaria de opinión.

Peter dejo a su hijo recostado sobre su espalda y con los pantalones y calzoncillos a medio muslo con su carita cubierta de lágrimas escondida entra sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y fue a avisarle del castigo de Neal a Elizabeth.

Después de escuchar con detalle Sean insistió que ambos volvieran al trabajo que él se quedaría con su nieto, espero a que sus chicos se despidieran de Neal y salieran por la puerta y tomo la bolsa de hijo y fue a la pieza de su nieto.

"abuelo" dijo Neal tratando de cubrir su potito pero su abuelo se lo impidió y le puso la bolsa de hielo en su lugar.

"no le digas a tus padres" dijo cerrándole un ojo.

"papá va a pagarme toda la semana.

"no más de lo que se llevo él una vez" dijo ganando la atención de Neal.

"cuando, papá dijo que siempre se portaba bien"

"no siempre"

"cuéntame abuelo" dijo olvidándose de su dolor.

"cuando tu padre tenía diecisiete, tenían un paseo en el colegio y aun que estaba emancipado aun necesitaban la autorización de su apoderado, así que le dije que podía ir pero no podía meterse al lago, pues era muy peligroso, tenía una corrientes muy traicioneras y muchos chicos se habían ahogado, pero tu padre que era el líder del curso no quiso quedarse atrás y se lanzo al lago con sus compañeros, y al rato hubo un remolino que se comenzó a tragar, Peter no podía salir de la corriente y sus compañeros no podían ayudarlo, finalmente entre los profesores y compañeros pudieron sacarlo ya que las aguas lo habían arrastrado a unas algas que le sujetaban una pierna, lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital y me llamaron, le dieron una semana en cama así que me traslade a casa de tus padres para poder cuidarlo, y cuando estuvo mejor le di las peores nalgadas de su vida, primero le había dicho a Elizabeth lo que iba a pasar y le pedí que fuera al centro comercial para darle privacidad a Peter, y durante una semana tubo nalgadas al levantarse y al acostarse, él estaba muy avergonzado de que El supiera de su castigo, pero cuando termino su semana de castigos descubrió que tenía razón al castigarlo tan duro, porque pudo haber muerto solo por no seguir las reglas mínimas para mantenerlo seguro."

"jamás creí que papá haría algo tan irresponsable"

"era un niño Neal"

"si, pero tenía a mamá y a mí, tenía que seguir buscándome"

"por esa razones vas a ser castigo, si hubieses muerto seriamos muchos los que estaríamos sufriendo"

"lo siento"

"Neal, te amo chiquito"

"siento haberte llamado para salvarme"

"si hubiese sido otra cosa jamás habría dejado que castigaran tu traserito" dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el trasero adolorido.

"abuelo que duele"

El resto de la tarde Sean le preparo cositas ricas a su nieto y lo mimo hasta que llegaron sus padres.

Después de la once Peter y Neal hicieron los planes para capturar a los malos y por supuesto que lo consiguieron con un plan de Neal que demás está decir que Peter lo disfruto bastante, y el pobre Neal tuvo que soportar los azotes dos veces al día por una semana por lo que estuvo parado la mayoría del tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter estaba furioso cuando descubrió el libro que con tanto esfuerzo había escondido su hijo, bueno no fue el descubrir el libro lo que lo puso furioso sino lo que contenía ese libro, su hijo estaba pensando en robar la caja de música, si esa era la única razón para que Neal actuara de esa manera, decidió no hacer nada, por el momento quería más pruebas antes de culpar a su hijo de algo así.

Neal, por otro lado, estaba tan arrepentido de haber invitado a su padre a pasar unos días a casa de June, "mi casa es su casa" se recriminaba, debió haberse apegado al plan, mamá se iba con el perro a casa de su hermana, por su puesto hermana que él ni conocía, nadie había tenido la decencia de presentársela, bueno tal vez era porque estaba eternamente embarazada y por ende no podía viajar y bueno de mas esta decir que él tampoco podía viajar, y su padre se iría a un hotel, porque justo a su abuelo se le ocurrió irse de vacaciones y dejar fumigando la casa y Nelito en casita de June.

Pero Neal no puede mantener la boca cerrada así que el soltó la frase de oro "mi casa es su casa" y ahora tenía que lidiar con un intruso en su casa, claro está que en otras circunstancias le abría agradado compartir 'su casa' pero ahora que estaba planeando algo ligeramente ilegal no era la idea.

Con el transcurso de los días las cosas no iban saliendo muy bien para Neal, aun no podía olvidar la mirada de decepción de la cara de su padre cuando supuestamente lo sorprendió con Alex, quien rayos se creía el para hablarle de "tomar precauciones" el era un 'hombre' hace mucho tiempo, mucho mas del que su padre se podía imaginar, Kate obviamente no fue su primera novia, de hecho él y Alex … si él y Alex, aun no podía creer que su padre le había dado la charla, la charlaaaaa, eso fue horrible y humillante, y lo peor es que Peter parecía disfrutarlo, Neal nunca supo si era porque su cara se transformo en una remolacha o porque era una discusión padre e hijo. De cualquier forma Neal no era feliz.

Tampoco lo fue cuando se encontró con Alex en el bar y casi se arruina el caso, pero lo peor estaba por venir. Peter después de sacar a su hijo del linchamiento y comprobar que se encontraba en perfecto estado comenzó el interrogatorio bastante cargado al reproche.

"¿Viste donde fue?"

"No, estaba un poco ocupado con esos tipos acorralándome para matarme. Persiguiéndome de cerca ¿no?" le reprocho a su padre.

"Si, no esperábamos que tu novia apareciera… Sé lo de Alex." Padre e hijo caminaron en silencio al vehículo de Peter, hasta que Peter recibió la confirmación de que habían perdido a la sospechosa.

"Ella desapareció de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios paso allá atrás, Neal? ¿Qué estaba haciendo tu novia interponiéndose justo en mitad de nuestra operación?"

"¿Qué haces recogiendo sus huellas? Te recibo en mi casa... y buscas los informes de mi amiga. ¿No puedes confiar en mí? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?"

"tu dime. Sé que estas buscando la caja de música, puede que estés buscando también quedarte con el jade. ¿Has dejado que Pierce se fuera porque tienes tus propios planes?"

"¡Había tres de ellos, Peter!" en este punto de la discusión Neal había olvidado todo respeto hacia su padre.

"No debiste haberla dejado ir."

"Está bien, sabes una cosa, piensa lo que quieras, caminaré desde aquí."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A casa, algo que tú no tienes en este momento. Si no confías en mi puedes revisar mi reloj." Dijo mostrándole el rastreador en su muñeca.

"Lo hare"

"hazlo." Dijo Neal marcándose dejando a su padre enojado y aturdido.

Pasaron unos minutos en que Peter reacciono en que su hijo realmente se había marchado caminado, se recrimino por haber dejado que su mocoso de hubiese marchado caminado por esos sitios peligrosos, rápidamente comenzó a llamar al celular de su hijo pero este convenientemente ignoro las llamadas y esto hiso a su padre mas enojado y preocupado.

Peter comenzó a manejar camino a casa de June cuando se encontró a su hijo detuvo el auto y le ordeno a Neal a subir, por su puesto Neal no le hiso el menor caso.

Después de varios intentos Peter se dio por vencido de seguir llamando a Neal así que apago el motor y se bajo en busca de su hijo.

"Sube al auto" dijo sujetándolo del brazo

"NO" grito Neal tratando de soltarse.

Peter perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se le dio tres manotazos fuertes en el trasero. Neal no podía creer que su padre le hubiese pegado en la calle, con toda la gente mirando, sintió su ira elevarse al máximo y comenzó un berrinche, pero fue rápidamente acallado por su padre.

"NEAL CAFFREY BURKE ENTRA AL MALDITO AUTO EN ESTE INSTANTE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PONGA SOBRE MI RODILLA Y TE DE LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA."

En la mente de Neal resonaban las palabras de su padre, aun no podía creer que su padre le hubiera gritado en plena calle que le daría una paliza como si fuera un bebe se quería morir, podía sentir a todos cuchichiando a su alrededor, pero no podía obedecer, eso sería demostrar que su papá había ganado, pero tampoco podía correr el riesgo de que su padre siguiera adelante con su amenaza, él no sabía qué hacer. Peter vio la desesperación en la cara de su hijo, eso lo hizo sentir muy culpable, no era solo culpa de su hijo estar en esta situación él tampoco había manejado las cosas de la mejor forma, era injusto castigar o doblegar a su muchacho, pero tampoco podía dejar que su hijo se fuera caminando solo, así que antes de que Neal tomara una mala decisión como salir corriendo opto por romper el silencio.

"Hijo al auto, tu conduces" dijo tirándole las llaves mientras se abría paso al asiento del copiloto, dejando a un estupefacto Neal con las llaves en las manos y sin saber qué hacer, si Neal jamás espero esa jugada de su padre, y sabía que era lo que su padre estaba haciendo y se lo agradecía enormemente. Así que se sonrió y acepto la ofrenda de paz, se subió al auto y pregunto.

"¿a donde? papá"

"a la oficina, me acaban de avisar que detuvieron a Pierce"

"yo no iba a robar el jade, Alex apareció porque tu búscate sus huellas"

"lo siento no maneje muy bien las cosas"

"necesito que confíes en mi papá"

"la confianza se gana hijo y lamentablemente cuando se trata de Kate no puedo confiar en ti"

"yo tampoco" reconoció avergonzado, el no tenía idea hasta donde podría llegar por Kate y eso le asustaba. "yo tampoco" repitió para poner fin a la conversación.

Una vez terminada la entrega a los oficiales Japoneses Neal le cuenta a su padre que en recompensa le habían reservado una habitación en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, Peter estaba feliz pues él jamás había tenido piscina y no se sorprendió mucho cuando su muchacho le entrego todas sus cosas.

"espero que hayas empacado las tuyas también"

"papá me quedo donde June" se quejo

"no mi saltamontes te quedas donde papá este" dijo tomando a su hijo del brazo y comenzó a caminar mientras los miembros de cuello blanco no podían dejar de sonreír, si definitivamente eran tal para cual.


	12. Chapter 12

No lo podía creer, que tiene en la cabeza mi hijo si mi hijo, si porque cuando hace desastres es mi hijo jamás de El no mio todo mio, me llaman de los Marshall que si estaba con mi mocoso en alguna misión especial, porque estaba Neal al borde de su radio y lo peor, es que esa zona marcaba como prohibida pero que mas podía esperar si desde la mañana que todo a estado de cabeza con él primero se fue a la oficina sin esperarme, después comienza a investigar un supuesto delito sin ninguna relación y terminaron investigando un homicidio porque no podía llegar a su muchacho porque no podía lograr llegar a él, porque su hijo no era capaz de confiar en él.

"Neal ven a casa debemos hablar" lo llamo

"papá por que no podemos hacerlo en la oficina estoy a minutos de llegar"

"no creo que quieras testigos de nuestra charla"

"pero papá…"

"Neal quédate donde estas paso por ti" dijo Peter cortando el teléfono.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, en cuanto llegaron Neal corrió a su habitación.

"cariño" El se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

"Hey Hon" Peter la saludo como siempre "Neal bajara en un momento a saludarte como es correcto"

Peter subió a la habitación de Neal de dos en dos, entro sin molestarse en tocar la puerta de la habitación

Levantó a su hijo que se había sentado con un puchero en su cara de un brazo y le dio diez fuertes azotes.

"bajas saludas a tu madre como corresponde te disculpas y le preguntas como pues compensar tu grosería y vuelves acá para que comencemos nuestra charla.

"Pero…pero" se quejaba Neal sobando su colita.

"Uno" los ojos de Neal se abrieron como platos soperos y salió corriendo.

"mamá no es justo no hice nada" se quejo, abrazándose a su madre

"pero mi pequeño" dijo El

"Neal que debías decirle a tu madre"

"lo siento mamá por haber entrado a casa así de grosero, yo me cargo de la cena para compensarte" le sonrió el no dejaría al arbitrio de nadie un castigo si podía evitarlo.

"Gracias pequeño"

"Neal a la habitación" ordeno Peter

Neal se paseaba de un lado a otro, en cuanto entro su padre.

"papá no he hecho nada"

"Neal que me estas ocultando"

"Nada" le grito ofendido

"no me mientas hijo mas Neal Caffrey Burke"

"bueno me comí tus quesadillas" le dijo sarcástico.

"porque estuviese a un paso de romper tu limite" le grito enojado

"no lo rompí papá me detuve antes" le grito de vuelta

"no me hables así jovencito"

"metete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz de una puta vez" le grito descontrolado a su padre, en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, estúpido Keller que sacaba lo peor de él, en eso siente una solida palmada en su boca y siendo arrastrado de una oreja a la odiada esquina de su habitación era la esquena donde papá lo ponía en tiempo de espera no podía ser ninguna de las otras tres no tenia que ser esa, se lamentaba mientras se quedaba lo mas tranquilo posible, pero no se calmo cada vez estaba mas furioso por todo las palabras de Keller le habían llegado, no era posible que Kate estuviera con ese.

"no" grito con frustración mientras golpeaba la pared.

"Hijo" dijo Peter sorprendido

"déjame en paz todo esto es tu culpa te odio tu no eres mi padre tu me cagaste la vida, tu me encerraste me largo de aquí prefiero volver a la cárcel antes de estar un segundo mas contigo" dijo empujando a su padre quien no se movía, cuando casi llega a la puerta siente que es arrastrado de vuelta hasta su cama sin mediar palabra fue desprendido de sus pantalones y bóxer ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

"soy tu padre Neal a mi no me faltas el respeto de esa manera"

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

"El respeto se gana Peter" le grito entre dientes para evitar gritar de dolor.  
ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

"Es papá hijo" dijo Peter asustado por la reacción de su hijo no entendía que era lo que lo estaba atormentado.

"Me abandonaste, me abandonaste, me abandonaste, me abandonaste, me abandonaste, me abandonaste, me abandonaste" gritaba en es estado ciego de angustia, mientras golpeaba la cama con sus puños, en eso su madre había llegado a su ha habitación preocupada por los gritos.

"Estoy aquí cariño papá esta aquí no he ido a ninguna parte" le repetía mientras lo maniobraba para poder acunarlo.

"me abandonaste, me abandonaste" seguía gritando con histeria "me abandonaste por él" dijo de pronto "me abandonaste por ese, yo te amaba me escape por ti y tu abandonaste" su hijo tenia la mirada perdida era un hecho que no se refería a ellos sino no Kate, la mujer que le costó dos sentencias consecutivas.

"tranquilo corazón papá esta aquí, papá te tiene" dijo llenado de besos la frente de su hijo "papá esta aquí" poco a poco se fue rompiendo el estado de Neal y fue capas de reconocer a su padre.

"papito papito me dejo me dejo por otro papito que voy hacer papito me duele" se apretaba el corazón que sentía que se le estaba desgarrando.

"respira bebito papito te tiene" le consolaba su padre, mientras su madre se seco las lagrimas y dejo a sus muchachos consolarse, ella tendría tiempo después ahora Neal necesitaba a su padre, fue a la cocina por el postre favorito de su hijo ella sabia que si bien no aliviaba el dolor de su hijo aligeraba un poquito su corazón.

Mientras en la habitación el padre seguía consolando a su hijo, cunado el pequeño se calmo decidió contarle todo a su papá.

"fue Keller… me desafío a imitar la botella de Franklin… papito dijo que esta con Kate" como si eso justificara todo su arrebato y en parte si era Kate… con versaron largamente del caso vieron como lo podían abordar juntos.

Neal de pronto recordó que estaba son su ropa a las rodillas se sonrojo y trato de acomodarse.

"alto ahí jovencito nosotros no hemos terminado de hablar" y sin mas palabras Neal volvió a estar sobre sus rodillas con la cola mirando directamente al techo.

"no papá si ya… ya me me castigaste" se quejo

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

"Esto es por no confiar en papá" y Neal no sabe como fue que llego a las manos de su padre pero si a su trasero

CRACK CRACK CRACK el maldito cepillo de cabello CRACK CRACK CRACK

"DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"que harás la próxima vez"

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"confiar en papá" grito

"ese en mi nenito" su padre dio el castigo por finalizado, acomodo la ropa de su hijo y lo guio al baño, le lavo la carita y lo llevo a la cocina, Peter sabia que su madre lo consolaría con algo delicioso.

Esa tarde con ayuda de Mozzi atraparon a Keller.


End file.
